Sakura
by LadyScatty
Summary: Sakura la genin était faible et pleurait constemment. Sakura la chunin avait cessé de pleurer, elle se l'était interdit. Sakura la jonin s'était épanoui en une jeune femme aussi forte que belle. Sakura-centric, AU, non-massacre.
1. GENIN : part I

**Coucou tout le monde ! Depuis quelques temps, je lis quelques fictions sur Sakura qui me plaisent vraiment beaucoup et j'ai décidé de m'y mettre moi aussi. Sachez que je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé Sakura alors ma Sakura sera différente de celle du canon. Dans cette fanfiction, le massacre des Uchiha n'a jamais eu lieu, c'est un AU, alors je fais ce que je veux.** **J'ai voulu montrer le potentiel énorme qu'avait Sakura et son évolution tant au niveau émotionnel que physique.**

 **Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Sakura**

* * *

 **I**

* * *

-Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno, j'aime…mes parents, je n'aime pas échouer, mes hobbies sont lire et…euh, mon rêve pour le future c'est d'un jour surpasser Tsunade Senju, annonça la genin aux cheveux roses.

Sasuke Uchiha ne lui adressa pas même un regard malgré le fait que pendant tout son discours, Sakura n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, quant à Naruto Uzumaki, il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle et ce spectacle était tellement familier qu'un kunaï en plein cœur aurait été moins douloureux pour Kakashi Hatake.

Le jonin aux cheveux gris se demanda si le Sandaime souhaitait mettre sa santé mentale déjà précaire à l'épreuve en lui assignant cette maudite équipe. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant que Naruto était le portrait craché de son père, les trois genins assis en face de lui, à le regarder avec de grands yeux innocents lui rappelaient atrocement son ancienne équipe.

Sasuke avec son intelligence et sa froideur lui rappelait le garçon en colère et aigri qu'il avait lui-même été.

Obito semblait s'être réincarné dans le corps de Naruto.

Quant à Sakura…Sakura, elle, elle était le fantôme de Rin venu le hanter pour tous les péchés qu'il avait commis et Kakashi devait se faire violence pour ne pas se réfugier près du cénotaphe. Sakura avait beau avoir des cheveux roses, des yeux verts et porter une quipao rouge, tout ce qu'il voyait quand il la regardait, c'était le corps ensanglanté de son ancienne coéquipière qu'il avait si lamentablement échoué à protéger. Qu'il avait tué.

Kakashi n'était pas certain de pouvoir être leur sensei, il n'était pas certain de le vouloir et encore moins de le pouvoir.

* * *

"Pathétique."

C'était le mot qui la caractérisait, n'est-ce pas ? Elle était pathétique. Elle l'avait toujours su, elle avait juste apprit à se voiler la face ces quelques dernières années grâce à Ino et Inner. Toute seule, elle n'arrivait à rien. Elle n'était rien. Et Sasuke le lui avait bien fait comprendre après le test des cloches.

C'était le seul mot qu'il lui ait jamais dit et il résumait à merveille sa prestation durant le test.

 **-ON EST PAS PATHETIQUE !** Protesta Inner d'un ton indigné.

Sakura secoua la tête et enfoui son visage contre ses genoux.

 _Je suis pathétique._ _ **Pa**_ _Thétiq_ _ **ue**_ _PA_ _ **t**_ _hétiQuepa_ _ **thét**_ _ique…_

 **-Tu vas arrêter de dire ça ! Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fiche de ce que Sasuke pense ! Il faisait moins le malin quand il était coincé sous terre ! Tu sais quoi ? On aurait dû le laisser là, tiens ! Et lui donner un bon coup de pied pendant qu'on y était !**

Sakura ignora Inner avec l'aisance que donnait l'habitude, ses sanglots étouffants facilement les grommellements de son for intérieur.

Sakura s'entraînait depuis plus de six ans pour le moment où elle deviendrait officiellement une kunoichi de Konohagakure, mais elle avait beau porter un hitai-ate bien à elle, elle avait l'impression d'être une enfant qui jouait avec les affaires de ses parents et non pas une genin.

Tout ce qu'elle avait fait de toute la journée, c'était s'évanouir, succomber à un genjutsu et être une déception monumentale pour ses deux coéquipiers qui avaient fait tout le travail.

Pourquoi…pourquoi Naruto qui était le dernier de la classe avait fait mieux qu'elle ? Comment ? Elle travaillait dur et étudiait des livres qui pesaient plus qu'elle tous les jours depuis qu'elle avait appris à lire, qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce qui clochait chez elle ?

 **-Euh, mis à part le fait que tu sois de toute évidence, schizophrène ?** Demanda Inner avec sarcasme.

Et Sasuke ! Pourquoi était-il…

 **-Un connard ?**

Elle savait que Sasuke était talentueux, c'était une des choses qu'elle avait toujours admiré chez lui, mais de là à…de là, à dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de coéquipiers, de là à réduire à néant tous ses efforts, de là à refuser de travailler avec elle…Sakura aimerait dire qu'elle était furieuse et prête à marcher jusqu'à son district pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée mais Sakura n'avait que treize ans, n'avait pas d'amis, venait d'avoir la preuve qu'elle était sans espoir et avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui déchirer le cœur. Son amour-propre était quasi-inexistant, elle n'avait pas envie de crier ou de frapper, elle voulait juste continuer de pleurer en paix.

La vérité c'était que malgré toute son intelligence, Sakura était faible et elle le savait. Elle était faible non seulement physiquement, mais également émotionnellement.

Et donc, Sakura pleura tout son saoul jusqu'à la nuit tombée.

Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un l'attendait chez elle.

Elle était toujours seule.

 **-Allez, rentrons à la maison. Demain, je suis certaine que Kakashi-sensei nous entraînera !**

Suivant les conseils d'Inner, Sakura se leva tant bien que mal et prit le chemin de sa maison sans se soucier de son apparence. Elle était sale et fatiguée, sa jolie robe était déchirée et ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens. Quand elle arriva chez elle, Sakura ne prit même pas la peine de retirer ses sandales et se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain ou elle continua de pleurer sous le jet d'eau de sa douche.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je suis si faible ? Se demanda la jeune fille.

Naruto était un orphelin que tout le village ou presque méprisait, il avait raté deux fois le test de graduation et avait failli échouer une troisième fois, quant à Sasuke, comparé à son génie de frère, il était loin d'être à la hauteur et devait travailler dur pour être aussi doué. Les deux garçons n'avaient pas une vie plus facile que la sienne, alors pourquoi étaient-ils aussi avancés par rapport à elle ?

Sakura enfila son pyjama et mangea sans grand enthousiasme les restes de karaage qu'elle avait préparé la veille.

Quand elle s'installa sous ses couvertures et que l'envie de pleurer la reprit, Sakura ouvrit un guide d'anatomie pour se changer les idées.

Après tout, c'était tout ce qu'elle savait faire, mémoriser des faits et les régurgiter.

 **-Tu vas arrêter de geindre ! On a pas assuré aujourd'hui, la belle affaire ! Demain on apprendra à botter quelques derrières, shannarô !**

 _Tu crois ? Je ne sais pas toi, mais Kakashi-sensei n'avait pas l'air heureux de nous faire passer, même s'il souriait…_

Inner grimaça.

 **-Mouais. Bah, arrêtes de te lamenter, ça ne sert à rien. Est-ce que tu vois Naruto pleurer quand il échoue ?**

 _Non._

 **-Non, exactement ! Ce garçon se relève comme si de rien était jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse ! Est-ce que tu vas vu le nombre de clones qu'il a fait aujourd'hui ? Ce n'était même pas des simples bunshin, c'était des kage bunshin, est-ce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?**

 _Que Naruto a beaucoup de chakra et de potentiel et donc que son rêve de devenir Hokage est réalisable ?_

 **-Euh, j'allais dire que si cet idiot en était capable alors nous aussi, mais maintenant que tu le dis…peut-être qu'on devrait accepter de sortir avec lui, tu sais, juste au cas ou…**

 _INNER !_

 **-Quoi ? Je te signale que je suis une manifestation de ton subconscient et que tout ce que je dis, tu l'as pensé, même si ce n'est que très brièvement.**

C'était au tour de Sakura de grimacer.

La jeune fille avait beau apprécier Inner, elle l'apprécierait beaucoup plus avec un filtre.

 **-Chérie, il n'y a que toi qui m'entende, et le jour où tu te débarrasseras de ton filtre sera le jour ou toi et moi ne feront qu'un.**

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et s'allongea confortablement.

Inner avec son éternel sarcasme et ses encouragements réussissait généralement à lui remonter le moral mais ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, ce qu'elle voulait c'était ses parents. Et ses parents étaient Kami-sama savait où. Ils étaient tous deux des chûnins expert en infiltration et passaient la plupart du temps hors de Konoha. La dernière fois que Sakura les avait vus, c'était pour son treizième anniversaire il y a presque trois mois. Ils n'étaient restés que deux jours avant de repartir. Parfois Sakura se demandait pourquoi ils avaient eu un enfant si la seule chose qui comptait pour eux, c'était de voyager. Quand elle était plus petite, sa mère lui avait appris à cuisiner non pas pour passer du temps avec elle, mais pour pouvoir partir sans avoir à se préoccuper d'elle.

Sakura se demandait si Inner venait de son envie de combler le silence. Enfant, elle avait été avide de compagnie. De quelqu'un, n'importe qui. Même d'un ami imaginaire.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment changé, réalisa-t-elle avec tristesse.

Elle était la même petite fille _pathétique_ qu'elle avait toujours été.

* * *

Le lendemain, Sakura se leva pleine de détermination. Elle se réveilla, persuadée que ce jour-là était différent. Qu'elle allait commencer à s'entraîner comme une vraie kunoichi et qu'elle allait devenir forte. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva sur le pont Akarui ou l'équipe s'était donné rendez-vous, il n'y avait que Sasuke et Naruto de présent.

-Ohayo, Sasuke-kun…Naruto-kun.

Sasuke ne se retourna même pas et même si c'était la réaction auquel elle s'attendait, Sakura en fut tout de même blessée.

 **-ESPECE DE SALAUD, T'AS DE LE CHANCE QUE JE N'AIE PAS DE CORPS !**

-Ohayo, Sakura-chan !

Comme à son habitude, Naruto était…brillant. Littéralement et figurativement. Et son sourire était contagieux. Sakura ravala donc sa tristesse et lui rendit son sourire.

La jeune fille n'avait jamais été très gentille avec lui et il était temps que ça change, Naruto malgré tous ses défauts était quelqu'un de bien, il était son coéquipier et Sakura savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

-Naruto-kun…

-Hai ?

-Tu étais incroyable hier, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais réaliser un kage bunshin…

-Haha, je suis un peu plus près de devenir Hokage, dattebayo ! Cria presque Naruto dont le sourire s'élargit tellement que Sakura eut un peu peur qu'il se fasse mal.

Néanmoins, elle sourit et s'installa à ses côtés.

* * *

Kakashi-sensei ( **-TU PARLES D'UN SENSEI !** ) arriva cinq heures plus tard pour les informer qu'ils allaient avoir leur toute première mission. Naruto s'était levé comme une flèche, excité par cette idée et oublia complètement sa colère face au retard du jônin. Sasuke resta stoïque. Quant à Sakura, elle, elle paniquait. Elle n'était pas prête pour une mission ! Elle était inadéquate, son taïjutsu était nul, elle ne connaissait aucun jutsu à l'exception de ceux enseignés par l'académie et sa formation de médecin (elle était autodidacte) n'était que théorique !

Sakura resta néanmoins silencieuse comme une bonne petite fille malgré les babillements incessants d'Inner qui était presque aussi bruyante que Naruto et ravala sa salive pour braver sa toute première mission.

Au final, Sakura ne savait pas si sa panique était justifiée ou pas.

Sa première mission consistait à faire du babysitting.

Sakura n'avait jamais tenu un bébé de sa vie avant ce jour-là. L'enfant qu'elle tenait dans ses bras était bruyant, bavait constamment et avait une inconfortable fascination pour ses cheveux, mais elle devait admettre qu'il était adorable.

 **-T'as qu'à penser à ça comme à un entraînement pour quand on aura des enfants** , dit Inner en jetant un coup d'œil vers Sasuke qui fusillait du regard l'enfant qui lui avait été confié.

Sakura sentit son cœur se briser.

 _Sasuke ne voudra jamais de moi._

 **-Pff, comme si on voulait de lui, tu n'as juste pas encore accepté qu'on est trop bien pour lui.**

 _Mais alors pourquoi tu le regarde comme ça ?_

 **-Parce qu'il a de très bons gènes. Quel dommage qu'il soit si insupportable.**

Sakura n'était pas d'accord avec Inner. C'était lui qui était trop bien pour elle.

Kakashi-sensei les informa qu'ils étaient libre pour la journée vers seize heures et Sakura eut envie de pleurer parce qu'elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui demander de l'entraîner qu'il s'en allait déjà. Naruto le pourchassa pour lui demander une mission plus cool la prochaine fois, quant à Sasuke, il avait déjà disparu.

Sakura refusa de pleurer lorsqu'elle réalisa que personne n'aurait remarqué son absence si elle n'était pas venue.

 **-Tu sais quoi ?! On a pas besoin de ce stupide sensei avec son stupide masque, je suis sûre qu'on peut s'entraîner toute seule !**

Sakura ignora Inner et retourna chez elle pour se plonger dans ses livres. Ses livres, ne l'avaient jamais déçu, eux.

* * *

Le deuxième jour, Kakashi-sensei fut en retard de trois heures et leur fit faire une autre mission de rang-D, le troisième jour fut exactement pareil, le quatrième jour, le jonin arriva avec cinq heures de retard et leur fit faire des exercices pour améliorer leur travail d'équipe qui était franchement lamentable. La rivalité entre Sasuke et Naruto les empêchait non seulement de travailler ensemble mais aussi de se rappeler de sa présence.

Sakura avait l'impression d'être invisible.

Elle avait beau être présente et posséder une couleur de cheveux impossible à manquer, à côté de Naruto et de Sasuke, c'était comme si elle faisait partie des meubles. Elle était également persuadée que Kakashi-sensei l'ignorait volontairement mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

 _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Est-ce qu'il n'y a vraiment aucun espoir pour moi et c'est pour ça que Kakashi-sensei refuse de perdre du temps avec une ratée comme moi ?!_

 **-Arrête de geindre, je te l'ai déjà dit, entraînes-toi ! N'attends pas que quelqu'un ait pitié de toi et te prenne sous ses ailes, tu veux devenir forte ? Alors deviens forte par toi-même.**

 _Tu sais quoi ? C'est ce que je vais faire._

 **-SHANNARÔ !**

C'est avec ce cri de guerre que Sakura se mit à sprinter pour faire le tour du terrain d'entraînement. Elle n'avait pratiquement rien fait cette dernière semaine et comptait bien suivre les conseils d'Inner. Tout d'abord l'endurance. Elle ne savait même pas ou elle en était. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que comparé à Sasuke et Naruto, elle n'en avait aucune et qu'elle allait devoir y remédier parce qu'un ninja sans endurance était un ninja mort comme disait le père d'Ino.

Sakura fit six tours avant de commencer à fatiguer. Sachant qu'il y avait des ninjas capables de faire plusieurs tours de tout le village sans fatiguer, Sakura ignora ses poumons et les muscles de ses mollets et leurs protestations et continua de courir. Elle allait montrer à Sasuke et Kakashi qu'ils avaient tort de la sous-estimer. Contrairement à ses coéquipiers, elle n'avait pas d'énormes réserves de chakra, de clan ou de dojutsu, tout ce qu'elle avait de spéciale c'était son large front qui était devenu le cadet de ses soucis, mais elle avait de la détermination et elle allait leur montrer de quel bois elle se chauffait !

Au bout de treize tours, Sakura transpirait tellement que sa robe lui collait de manière inconfortable.

 _Maintenant qu'est-ce que je fais ?_

Treize tours. Treize malheureux tours, c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire ?

 **-Fais-moi des pompes maintenant ! Et que ça saute ! J'en veux au moins cent !**

 _Aye, mon capitaine !_

Sakura se jeta à plein ventre sur le sol pour commencer ses pompes. Elle tenta de maximiser cet exercice et de régulariser sa respiration mais elle avait un point de côté et un début de migraine et serait déjà rentré chez elle sans les encouragements (et les menaces) d'Inner.

Elle était définitivement pathétique.

Au bout de dix-huit pompes, ses maigres bras tremblaient et Sakura ressentit des picotements aux niveaux des yeux. Elle se força à faire deux autres pompes avant de se laisser tomber par terre.

Même pas une heure s'était écoulé.

La jeune fille se retourna sur le dos et commença à faire des abdos jusqu'à ce que ses muscles crient grâce.

Treize tours, vingt pompes et dix-sept abdos. Elle avait beau être seule, Sakura avait quand même honte. La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de se lamenter sur son sort.

 **-Maintenant, shurikenjutsu ! Allez, on n'était pas si mauvaise à l'académie, fait moi voir ce que tu peux faire.**

Sakura se traîna jusqu'à un tronc d'arbre avec toute la motivation d'un poisson mort. Elle attrapa en passant sa sacoche et traça un cercle sur l'arbre à l'aide d'un kunaï avant de s'éloigner de quelques mètres.

Sakura lança un premier kunaï et fut sous le choc lorsqu'elle rata sa cible de quelques centimètres.

Elle avait été bonne en shurikenjutsu même si sa performance n'avait jamais été aussi bonne que celles de ces camarades qui avaient des clans pour les entrainer.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'être déjà rouillé, tout de même !

Il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de réaliser.

Ses bras étaient plus fatigués que d'habitude, ses kunaïs étaient émoussés et elle ne s'était jamais vraiment impliquée dans cet art. Sakura avait toujours était plus à l'aise avec la théorie qu'avec la pratique et jusqu'à présent n'avait jamais tenté de faire plus d'effort que nécessaire.

 **-Va y avoir du boulot,** grommela Inner.

 _Mais je peux le faire._

 **-Ah oui ?**

 _Ce n'est pas une technique spéciale, ça ne demande pas quelque chose que je n'ai pas, tout ce que je dois faire, c'est travailler dur. Quelque chose que j'aurais dû faire il y a longtemps._

 **-Mieux vaut tard que jamais.**

Sakura s'entraîna à lancer ses shurikens jusqu'à ce que ses doigts la fassent souffrir mais à la fin de la journée, elle arriva à toucher sa cible à son plus grand bonheur et à la nuit tombée, elle retourna chez elle de meilleure humeur.

* * *

Le lendemain, Sakura se réveilla à cinq heures du matin avec des courbatures dans tout le corps. Elle gémit de douleur. Chaque geste la faisait souffrir, sa migraine de la veille était revenue la hanter et son ventre était trop noué pour qu'elle puisse apprécier son petit-déjeuner. Sakura n'avait jamais eu mal de toute sa vie et n'avait qu'une envie, se rallonger sous ses couvertures pour dormir dix bonnes heures.

Sakura enfila sa quipao avec des gestes lents et précautionneux avant d'attacher ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval.

 **-Tu sais quoi, on devrait se couper les cheveux !**

 _Mais…j'aime les cheveux longs. Et Sasuke…_

 **JUSTEMENT ! Oublies Sasuke, ce crétin ne nous mérite pas !**

 _Mais…_

 **Pas de mais ! Dis-toi qu'on pourra se laisser pousser les cheveux quand on deviendra une bonne kunoichi, pour l'instant ça ne fait que nous déranger quand on s'entraîne.**

 _Tu veux dire quand_ je _m'entraîne._

Elle sentit Inner la fusiller du regard et Sakura grimaça en admettant sa défaite.

 _Je les couperais bientôt. Promis._

Elle enfila ses sandales et partit s'entraîner.

Sakura avait toujours été ambitieuse. C'était un défaut à elle, qu'elle connaissait. Elle voyait trop haut. C'était la raison pour laquelle, elle avait ce stupide béguin pour Sasuke qui continuait de persister et c'était la raison pour laquelle, elle s'était réveillée à cinq heures du matin pour faire un tour de course autour du village malgré son horrible performance de la veille.

Elle courut pendant une heure et s'était depuis longtemps éloigné des habitations malgré son corps endolori, sa gorge sec et ses poumons en feu lorsqu'elle s'évanouit.

La seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit alors qu'elle tombait au sol, fut qu'elle n'avait même pas fait le quart du village.

* * *

-GAI-SENSEI ! Il Y A UNE DEMOISELLE EN DETRESSE, DROIT EN VUE !

-VENONS A SON SECOURS, LEE !

Sakura grogna et se réveilla avec l'impression que l'on venait d'agresser ses oreilles. Elle battit des paupières et gémit lorsque le soleil lui brûla les rétines jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre la protège.

-TOUT VA BIEN, PETITE FLEUR ? Cria l'homme penché par-dessus elle.

Sakura ouvrit mieux les yeux et retint un cri lorsqu'un sourire resplendissant (littéralement) l'accueillit.

Pour la première fois depuis…depuis toujours, Inner était sans voix.

-Euh… ?

-LEE, VITE DE L'EAU !

-HAI, GAI-SENSEI.

Sakura sursauta lorsqu'un mini-clone de l'homme bizarre en face d'elle surgit de nulle part pour lui offrir une gourde d'eau.

 _Oh._

Sakura savait bien qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose ce matin. Le pays du feu était déjà suffisamment chaud sans qu'elle ne se déshydrate de bon matin sous le soleil en plein mois de Juin.

-Arigatou, murmura Sakura en buvant plusieurs gorgées.

Elle se releva tant bien que mal avec l'impression de s'être fait écrasé par une montagne. Chaque centimètre cube de son corps la faisait souffrir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'une charmante petite fleur comme toi faisait évanoui sur le sol ? Demanda l'homme étrange.

-Je…j'essayais de faire le tour de Konoha, marmonna Sakura les joues roses. Mon endurance est horrible et je voulais l'améliorer…

-LA FUREUR ET LA PASSION DE LA JEUNESSE BRULENT EN TOI, PETITE FLEUR ! N'EST-CE PAS ADMIRABLE LEE ?!

-HAI, GAI-SENSEI !

L'homme et le garçon s'enlacèrent sous les yeux choqués de Sakura qui commençait légèrement à avoir peur lorsqu'un coucher de soleil se matérialisa en arrière-plan sans qu'elle ne comprenne comment. Inner retrouva la voix.

 **-Oh. Mon. Dieu. Dis-moi que c'est un genjutsu…**

-Kai.

Sakura décida qu'il était temps de partir, mais à ce moment-là, le garçon se rappela de sa présence et s'approcha légèrement trop près d'elle.

-Tout va bien, petite fleur ? Je peux te porter si tu le souhaites ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

Sakura cessa d'essayer de s'enfuir pour le regarder plus attentivement. Le garçon en face d'elle était plus grand qu'elle de plusieurs centimètres. Il était…franchement bizarre, avec une étrange coupe au bol, de gros sourcils, de gros yeux ronds et un justaucorps vert qu'elle ne porterait jamais, même sous menace de torture. Mais…il était gentil et fort à en juger par ses muscles et les bandages qu'il portait.

-Non merci, je veux…je veux continuer de courir, de toute façon mon sensei est toujours en retard, dit Sakura en haussant les épaules.

-Ah, tu es un une des genin de Kakashi, dit enfin l'homme.

-Vous connaissez Kakashi-sensei ? Demanda Sakura surprise.

-Kakashi est mon éternel rival ! Annonça Gai-sensei en faisant une pose théâtrale. Je suis si heureux qu'il ait enfin accepté d'enseigner une équipe. Est-ce lui qui t'a demandé d'améliorer ton endurance

Sakura gigota sur place.

-Non…il, il ne m'a rien dit. C'est moi qui le veux. Mes coéquipiers sont tous les deux vraiment fort et…et je ne veux pas…je ne veux pas être un poids, admit Sakura en baissant les yeux.

-N'ait crainte petite fleur ! La fougue de la jeunesse brûle en toi, et je n'ai aucun doute que tu deviendras une brillante kunoichi !

Sakura rougit parce que même si elle ne comprenait pas soixante pourcent de ce qui sortait de la bouche de cet homme, il était le premier à lui dire qu'il avait confiance en ses capacités.

-Arigatou…Oh, je m'appelle Sakura, en passant. Sakura Haruno.

-Et moi, je suis Rock Lee ! Fit le garçon en levant les deux pouces.

-Quant à moi, je suis l'ombrageuse Panthère de Jade de Konoha, Maito Gai !

 **L'ombrageuse quoi ?!** Fit Inner.

Mais Sakura l'ignora pour sourire timidement face à l'étrange duo.

-Ano, Gai-sensei, Lee-san, je dois y aller. Merci encore pour tout.

Sakura s'inclina poliment et s'apprêtait à s'en aller lorsqu'elle fut retenue par la main de Gai-sensei sur son épaule.

-Lee et moi faisons au moins cent tours de piste autour de Konoha tous les jours, Sakura-chan, n'hésites pas à venir nous rejoindre.

 **-Tous les jours ?! Au moins cent tours ?! Refuse ! Refuse immédiatement ! Je veux qu'on devienne forte, ça c'est certain mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'on puisse survivre si on suit bizarroïde n°1 et bizarroïde n°2** , cria presque Inner.

-Je serais là demain ! Répondit Sakura en ignorant complètement les cris de trahison de son for intérieur.

Gaï-sensei avait confiance en elle et la jeune fille était décidée à ne pas le décevoir.

* * *

Les séances d'entraînement de l'équipe 7 se déroulaient généralement ainsi : Sakura était pratiquement invisible, Naruto et Sasuke ne faisaient que se battre et Kakashi-sensei restait le nez collé à son bouquin sans aucune pensée pour les genins qu'il était censé entraîner.

Lorsque cette blague d'entraînement prenait fin, Sasuke ne perdait pas de temps pour s'en aller, quant à leur sensei, c'était comme s'il n'avait jamais été là, laissant ainsi les deux autres membres de l'équipe en plan.

Deux semaines après sa rencontre avec Gai-sensei et Lee, Sakura décida de prendre son courage à deux mains.

-Naruto-kun ?

-Hai, Sakura-chan ? Demanda le seul membre de son équipe à lui adresser la parole.

-Je me demandais…est-ce que tu veux dîner à la maison aujourd'hui ?

Depuis sa stupide dispute avec Ino qui était entièrement sa faute, Sakura se sentait affreusement seule. Elle n'avait jamais songé à tendre la main au garçon qui était tout aussi seul qu'elle. Mais la situation était différente à présent. Naruto n'était plus qu'un simple camarade de classe, il était son coéquipier. Elle devait faire un effort pour apprendre à le connaître. Elle avait _envie_ de le connaître.

-Comme un rendez-vous ? Demanda Naruto avec des yeux brillants.

-Euh, non. Comme des coéquipiers, Naruto. Je veux apprendre à te connaître.

 **-Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu refuses. Il est vraiment mignon, je veux dire, tu as déjà vu des yeux aussi bleus ?**

 _Hush, Inner !_

-Oh. D'accord, Sakura-chan ! Mais euh, tes parents n'auront pas d'objections si je viens ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils seraient contre, répondit Sakura confuse. Mais de toute façon, ils ne sont pas là, ils sont en mission.

-EH ! Je savais pas que tes parents étaient des shinobis !

Sakura haussa les épaules.

-Ils sont rarement à la maison, la dernière fois que je les ai vus c'était en Mars. Mais assez parler de mes parents, tu aimes quelque chose en particulier à part les ramen ?

Naruto eu l'air tellement perdu par cette simple question que Sakura ne put pas se retenir d'éclater de rire.

-Viens vert sept heures, j'espère que tu aimes le Yakisoba.

Sakura lui remit son adresse et s'empressa d'aller acheter le nécessaire pour préparer du Yakisoba. C'était un plat facile qui consistait en des nouilles sautés, accompagné de sauce okonomiyaki avec des tranches de bœuf, de carottes et de chou. La jeune fille acheta également du poisson pour faire du Yakizakana. Naruto était un garçon en pleine croissance et avait besoin de manger autre chose que des ramen de temps en temps ! Lorsqu'elle était encore à l'académie, Sakura avait lu plusieurs livres de nutrition pour s'assurer d'avoir un corps en bonne santé pour lorsqu'elle deviendrait une kunoichi, ce qui était bien plus sain que les régimes à répétition que se forçait à faire Ino. Des années plus tard, Sakura ne trouvait pas son corps particulièrement sain, par contre elle dépassait Sasuke et Naruto de plusieurs centimètres.

Sakura rentra ensuite chez elle et prit un long bain dans l'espoir de détendre ses muscles endolori.

Cela faisait près de trois semaines qu'elle était officiellement devenue une genin et depuis qu'elle avait décidé de prendre son entraînement plus au sérieux, pas un seul jour ne s'était passé sans que son corps ne la fasse souffrir. Elle avait constamment mal et avait appris à vivre avec la douleur.

Le seul point positif, c'était qu'elle avait senti une légère amélioration se produire. Elle attribuait l'entier mérite à Gai-sensei et ses encouragements. Elle arrivait à faire un tiers du tour de Konoha avant de fatiguer dorénavant, était capable de faire quarante pompes et cinquante abdos avant que l'envie de vomir ne la fasse arrêter. Gai-sensei lui avait également enseigné quelques exercices d'assouplissements et quelques katas dans le but d'améliorer son taïjutsu. Sakura avait vu Lee et son maître se battre et ne pouvait que rêver d'un jour atteindre leurs chevilles.

Lorsqu'elle sortit du bain, Sakura grimaça face à son reflet. Elle avait toujours été pale et maigrichonne, mais avec ses nouvelles cernes, elle ressemblait horriblement à un zombie.

 **-Tch, ça fait mal de l'admettre mais notre reflet laisse à désirer.**

 _Je sais_ , gémit Sakura.

Sakura pré-genin n'avait jamais été très sociable surtout après qu'elle ait mit fin à son amitié avec la seule amie qu'elle ait jamais eu. Mais Sakura post-académie n'avait absolument aucune vie sociale. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas avec son équipe, elle était soit en train de s'entraîner, soit en train d'étudier ou encore était en train de dormir. Elle avait juste…cessé de s'occuper de ses cheveux, de sa peau et de son apparence en générale. Et malheureusement, ça se voyait. Sakura se trouvait hideuse et espérait ardemment qu'elle n'aurait pas à croiser le chemin d'Ino dans un futur proche.

Cette soirée avec Naruto était la première fois qu'elle passait du temps avec quelqu'un juste…juste pour passer du temps avec quelqu'un.

* * *

-C'était délicieux, Sakura-chan ! Pas aussi bon que les ramen d'Ichikaru 'ttebayo mais drôlement bon quand même !

Sakura ne savait vraiment pas si elle devait se sentir insultée ou flattée d'être relégué à la deuxième place après un stand de ramen. Mais venant de Naruto, ça ne pouvait être qu'un compliment à ses yeux.

-Arigatou.

-Hmm, de quoi ?

-D'être venue. Je sais que je n'ai jamais été très gentille avec toi et…et je…Merci de me laisser une chance.

-Est-ce que tu vas devenir ma petite-amie ? Demanda Naruto plein d'espoir.

-Non.

 **-Baka, tch, s'il devient vraiment Hokage, je ne te le pardonnerais jamais !**

Les épaules de Naruto s'affaissèrent.

-Mais je veux qu'on soit ami. C'est…c'est possible ? Demanda Sakura en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Sakura sentit son estomac se tordre, persuadée qu'il allait rejeter son offre mais Naruto fit tout le contraire. Il se leva et se jeta sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras. La jeune fille tarda à répondre mais lorsqu'elle le fit, ce fut pour encercler la taille de Naruto de ses bras minces.

-Tu verras, Sakura-chan ! Je serais le meilleur ami que tu auras jamais eu, 'ttebayo ! On mangera des tas de ramen, je t'apprendrais à faire de super farces, on deviendra suffisamment forts pour battre Sasuke-teme, et puis on pourra…

Sakura éclata de rire et serra Naruto encore plus fort contre elle. L'inviter était décidemment la meilleure idée qu'elle ait eue depuis…depuis qu'elle avait accepté de s'entraîner avec Gai-sensei et Lee.

Les deux genins s'installèrent devant la télévision ensuite mais passèrent la soirée à parler au lieu de se concentrer sur le film. Vers neuf heures du soir, Naruto partit enfin avec la promesse qu'il était tout le temps le bienvenu chez elle.

-Bye, Naruto-kun ! A demain !

-A demain, Sakura-chan !

Sakura observa le garçon aux yeux bleus comme le ciel s'en aller avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Naruto comblait le silence et sa solitude beaucoup mieux qu'Inner.

* * *

-Ano, Gai-sensei. Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Demanda Sakura d'un air misérable.

-Bien sûr, petite fleur ! Je te garantis que d'ici quelques mois, les résultats parleront d'eux même !

 **-OUI, MAIS EN ATTENDANT, ON SOUFFRE NOUS !** Cria Inner.

Sakura gémit lorsque Gai-sensei finit d'attacher les poids de la jeune fille à ses poignets et chevilles. Trente kilos. Chaque poids faisait trente kilos. Sakura se retrouva donc soudainement plus lourde de cent vingt kilos. La jeune fille ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer.

 **-Ou est-ce qu'on est allé de travers dans notre vie pour mériter ça** ? Pleurait presque Inner.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Sakura-chan ! Gai-sensei sait très bien ce qu'il fait ! Gai-sensei ne se trompe jamais !

-Oh, Lee !

-Gai-sensei !

-Lee !

-Gai-sensei !

Maître et élève s'enlacèrent créant un genjutsu par la seule force de leurs émotions, en oubliant le dilemme de Sakura. Celle-ci tenta de marcher et de s'habituer à ses nouveau poids mais déséquilibrée, elle trébucha pour se retrouver avec force, le nez à terre, incapable de se relever.

-Euh, les gars ?

 **-Laisse tomber, ils sont dans leur bulle et ne remarqueraient pas une invasion.**

-Les gars, je suis coincé !

 _Oh, et puis merde._

Sakura perdit patience et commença à ramper jusque chez elle. Il lui restait trente minutes pour pouvoir se doucher et arriver à l'heure sur le pont ou son équipe avait rendez-vous. Bien sûr, Kakashi-sensei serait en retard comme à son habitude mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'elle aussi arrive en retard. Pour Sakura, arriver en retard équivalait à un manque de respect et les manies de Kakashi avaient le don de la rendre à la fois furieuse et dépressive, s'il n'avait pas la décence d'arriver à l'heure qu'il avait lui-même indiquer et s'il avait l'audace de leur sortir tous les jours, une excuse tiré par les cheveux, alors clairement il n'avait aucun respect pour eux…Et Sakura commençait à en avoir ras le bol.

 **-HA ! Tu commences à perdre ton respect pour les autorités, il était temps.**

 _C'est pas vrai, je respecte les adultes, c'est juste Kakashi-sen…_

 **-Arrête de l'appeler sensei, il ne nous a rien appris !**

 _Je sais. Mais peut-être que ça viendra…_

 **Peut-être.**

-Grand front ?

Sakura cessa de ramper et gémit de façon pathétique lorsque Ino apparu dans son champ de vision.

-Et bien, et bien, grand front…je vois que tu as enfin trouver ta place dans l'univers. Par terre, à mes pieds.

-…

-Bah, alors, t'as rien à dire grand front ? Kami-sama, je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est toi qui sois dans l'équipe de Sasuke-kun. Sérieusement, il mérite tellement mieux que…

-Tu peux l'avoir, dit enfin Sakura.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Sasuke. Tu peux l'avoir.

-Tu… !

Mais Sakura en avait assez. Elle se releva tant bien que mal et partit se réfugier aussi vite qu'elle put (c'est-à-dire avec la vélocité d'une tortue) jusque chez elle.

Elle arriva au terrain d'entraînement avec une heure de retard, à quatre pattes et avait effectivement ruiné le peu de réputation qu'elle aurait pu avoir dans le village.

-Sakura-chan ! T'es en retard ! Tu ne vas pas devenir comme Kakashi-sensei, hein ?

-Désolé, Naruto-kun, je…j'ai eu du mal à me lever ce matin, j'étais vraiment fatigué. Est-ce que tu peux m'aider à me relever ?

-Bien sûr, Sakura-chan !

-Hn, fit son second coéquipier.

Sakura dont les nerfs étaient à vif n'apprécia pas du tout le ton de dérision qu'avait employé Sasuke.

-Tu as quelque chose à dire ? Demanda Sakura le plus poliment possible.

Il l'a regarda d'un air tellement condescendant que Sakura fut bien tenté de suivre le conseil d'Inner qui la suppliait presque de lui refaire le portrait.

-Tu es encore plus faible qu'à l'académie.

-J-je ne suis pas…

-Tu l'es. C'est sans doute à cause de toi qu'on est encore à faire des missions de rang D, même le dobe est plus utile que toi.

-TEME ! Redis ça un peu pour voir ! Cria Naruto en brandissant son poing.

Sakura serra la mâchoire et ravala ses larmes. Elle tourna le dos à Sasuke et s'assit pour lire son manuel de médecine. Il trouvait qu'elle était faible et inutile ? Et bien il pouvait penser ce qu'il voulait. La moindre trace d'affection pour lui qui lui restait venait de s'envoler.

* * *

Trois semaines s'écoulèrent, trois semaines que Sakura passa à travailler son endurance à se refamiliariser avec les bases qu'elle avait appris à l'académie et à améliorer son shurikenjutsu. Pendant ces trois semaines, Sakura en profita pour réaliser des missions sans son équipe et gagner de l'argent de poche. L'argent n'était pas vraiment un problème, ses parents lui laissaient toujours suffisamment de quoi tenir plusieurs mois mais Sakura n'était plus une étudiante de l'académie, elle était une kunoichi et avait plus de besoin qu'auparavant. Elle économisait pour acheter des shurikens et des kunaïs et peut-être même de nouveaux vêtements.

Sakura aimait sa robe quiapo, mais elle n'était décidemment pas pratique. De plus, elle avait encore grandit de quelques centimètres.

Du côté de son taïjutsu, elle avait tenté de convaincre Lee et Naruto de s'entrainer avec elle mais les deux garçons étaient tellement galants que s'en était énervant. Le pire, c'était que Lee avait beau n'utiliser qu'un dixième de sa force et de sa vitesse, il gagnait quand même et avait l'audace de s'excuser après. Sakura s'était sentit tellement humiliée qu'elle avait dû faire appel à Inner pour retenir ses larmes. Sakura avait tenté d'expliquer qu'elle n'était pas une civile, qu'elle était une kunoichi et que si elle voulait s'améliorer, ils devaient la prendre au sérieux, mais Lee come Naruto était borné à un point inimaginable et l'un comme l'autre était persuadé qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de se salir les mains.

Sakura était tellement énervée qu'elle les aurait étranglés si elle avait pu.

Hélas, Le maître Hokage avait de l'affection pour Naruto, quant à Lee, il avait été sauvé par Gai-sensei qui lui avait promis de l'aider à améliorer son taïjutsu.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle se dirigeait vers le terrain d'entraînement numéro neuf pendant son jour de repos. Son corps entier la faisait souffrir, mais ça elle en avait l'habitude.

Lorsqu'elle arriva sur le terrain, Gai-sensei et son équipe étaient déjà présents et Sakura se sentit rougir. Elle n'était pas habituée à arriver la dernière. Elle observa un instant les deux membres de l'équipe qu'elle ne connaissait pas et se sentit rougir d'avantage lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi discrète qu'elle l'avait cru. Elle reconnut le garçon aux yeux blancs comme étant un Hyûga immédiatement et le rictus qui marrait ses traits lui rappelait inconfortablement Sasuke. Il avait l'air franchement antipathique. La fille de l'équipe par contre lui sourit gentiment et Sakura se sentit rougir. Elle était clairement un garçon manqué mais à en juger par ses vêtements, sa coupe de cheveux et la hache qu'elle tenait entre les mains, elle prenait son entraînement très au sérieux tout en restant très jolie.

-Sakura-chan ! Tu arrives juste à temps, viens que je te présente à l'équipe neuf ! L'équipe neuf, voici la petite fleur pleine de jeunesse que Lee et moi avons rencontrée.

-Salut, moi c'est Tenten et le garçon à l'air taciturne, c'est Neji, c'est vrai que tu fais le tour du village tous les jours avec Lee et Gai-sensei ?

-Hum…je n'arrive pas encore à faire un tour du village complet, avoua Sakura qui refusait d'admettre qu'avec ses nouveaux poids, elle avait régressé.

Neji renifla d'un air moqueur et Sakura serra les poings pour se rappeler de ne pas exploser.

 **-Tch, un connard arrogant, chaque équipe en a un apparemment…pourquoi c'est toujours les plus beaux ?** Se lamenta Inner.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Sakura-chan ! Tu es un génie du travaille acharnée, je suis sûre que tu y arriveras ! L'encouragea Lee.

 _Comment est-ce que je peux rester en colère quand il est si gentil ?_

 **-C'est facile, rappelles toi avec quelle facilité il t'a botté le derrière.**

-C'est quand même impressionnant, surtout que Gai-sensei nous a parlé des poids de trente kilos que tu portes, commenta Tenten en fusillant Neji du regard.

Sakura rougit de nouveau mais ne trouva rien à dire.

-Bon alors, échauffons nous vite fait, Sakura fais cinquante pompes, Lee, fais-en cinq-cents, Neij, Tenten…

En voyant ses deux autres étudiants déjà en train de s'affairer à leurs entraînements habituels, Gai soupira :

-Laisser tomber, vous deux. Lee, Sakura, vous pouvez commencer.

S'entraîner avec l'équipe neuf était une étrange expérience. Elle ne faisait pas partie de l'équipe, elle ne les connaissait pas très bien, mais avec l'exception de Naruto, elle les préférait de loin à son équipe. Bien sûr, l'attitude de Neji l'irritait mais les trois autres valaient la peine de supporter sa condescendance et son fatalisme. Chaque fois que Neji faisait un commentaire comme quoi elle était vouée à l'échec et que c'était dans son destin d'être faible, Tenten et Lee le faisaient taire pour elle, mais le pessimisme de Neji ne faisait qu'à servir de motivation pour elle. Chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait à taire, elle se relevait, chaque fois qu'elle pensait à abandonner, elle recommençait. Gai-sensei avait beau n'utiliser qu'une infime fraction de sa force pour la battre à plat de couture, Sakura lui en était reconnaissante. Il était le premier à avoir vu du potentiel en elle et le premier à la prendre au sérieux. Pour cette raison, elle lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante.

Mais quelques heures plus tard, malgré son envie de continuer à s'entraîner, Sakura ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle était par terre, sale et en sueur alors que les trois autres élèves tenaient encore sur leurs pieds, allaient relativement bien et que Gai-sensei ne paraissait même pas essoufflé.

Sakura ne savait pas si elle s'était améliorée durant cette séance, tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que son corps entier n'était qu'un gigantesque bleu et que respirer lui faisait mal aux côtes. Malgré la douleur et le fait qu'elle se sentait si inférieur à ses senpais, elle ne regrettait pas d'être venue à cette séance d'entraînement qui lui fit réaliser ce que c'était de faire partie d'une vraie équipe.

Durant la pause midi, Lee engloutit son bento à la vitesse de l'éclair avant de reprendre l'entraînement en compagnie de Gai-sensei, quant à Neji, il mangea à l'ombre d'un arbre un peu à l'écart laissant les deux filles ensembles.

-Gai-sensei et Lee sont un peu excentriques mais c'est des gens bien, merci d'être aussi gentille avec eux, dit Tenten au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

-C'est moi qui suis reconnaissante, ils m'ont beaucoup aidé tous les deux, répondit Sakura tout bas.

-Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Hai ?

-Pourquoi tu ne t'entraînes pas avec ton équipe ? Je veux dire, Gai-sensei nous a dit que tu avais Kakashi Hatake comme sensei, cet homme est une légende !

Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux en apprenant que l'homme aux cheveux gris, au masque, qui arrivait constamment en retard et qui lisait le même livre orange tous les jours était célèbre.

-Vraiment ?

-Yep. Avec Gai comme sensei, disons que j'entends régulièrement parler de son éternel rival. Je te montrerais sa page dans mon bingo book tout à l'heure si tu veux. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Kakashi-sensei, il…il se concentre sur notre travail d'équipe ou nous fais faire des missions de rang D, mais il…il ne nous apprend pas grand-chose. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'aime pas, avoua Sakura.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Tenten en fronçant les sourcils.

Sakura avait l'air un peu faible, c'était vrai, mais elle prenait de toute évidence son entraînement au sérieux, et voulait s'améliorer. La brunette était certaine qu'après quelques mois avec Gai-sensei et Lee, Sakura deviendrait excellente en taïjutsu.

-Il ne me parle pratiquement jamais, et quand il demande aux garçons de s'entraîner en se battant, à moi il ne me demande rien, juste de faire quelques tours de pistes et c'est tout.

-Peut-être qu'il va changer, dit Tenten, hésitante.

-Peut-être, marmonna Sakura d'un air sceptique.

-Mais tu sais quoi ? Tu peux venir t'entraîner avec nous quand tu veux, ça fait du bien d'avoir une fille pour compagnie pour changer !

-Vraiment ? Demanda Sakura avec espoir.

Elle savait que Gai-sensei et Lee ne voyaient pas d'objections à ce qu'elle vienne et qu'elle était la bienvenue mais Sakura s'était inquiété de la réaction du reste de l'équipe. Elle sentit un immense sourire étirait ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elle se souvienne d'un détail.

-Et Neji-san ?

 **-On s'en fout de lui.**

-Neji est toujours de mauvaise humeur, ne le prend pas personnellement, répliqua Tenten en haussant les épaules.

-Il me rappelle Sasuke Uchiha, mon coéquipier.

-Persuadé d'être le meilleur et regarde de haut pratiquement tout le monde ?

-Yep.

-On leur montrera que les filles peuvent être tout aussi douée et même plus forte que les garçons ! Déclara Tenten avec un sourire conspirateur.

 **-Elle me plait, cette fille.**

* * *

-Sakura-chan ! Comment t'as fait ça ? Demanda Naruto en l'observant avec des yeux émerveillés.

L'équipe sept venait de revenir de la mission de rang D, crainte par tous les genins de konoha. Attraper Tora, le chat.

-C'est la troisième fois qu'on a dû trouver ce chat, Naruto-kun, j'ai acheté de l'herbe à chat depuis la dernière fois, juste au cas où, répondit Sakura en caressant distraitement le chat qui ronronnait dans ses bras.

Quand il n'essayait pas de la griffer, il était adorable et Sakura se sentait presque coupable de devoir le ramener en prison.

-T'es vraiment intelligente, Sakura-chan, pas étonnant que tu étais première de la classe à l'académie.

Sakura rougit légèrement et se promit de faire des ramen la prochaine fois que son ami viendrait dîner chez elle. Elle sourit à Naruto et s'apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose quand Sasuke la bouscula avec force. Sakura faillit perdre son équilibre et fusilla du regard le dos de l'Uchiha.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend teme ?! Excuses-toi auprès de Sakura-chan !

-Hn.

-Grr…

Naruto s'apprêtait à se jeter sur Sasuke quand Kakashi-sensei apparut de nulle part et posa ses mains avec force sur leurs têtes.

-Maa, maa, les enfants, du calme. Vous ne voudrez pas réveiller le tigr…euh, je veux dire le chat.

Naruto et Sasuke jetèrent un coup d'œil vers Tora qui continuait de ronronnait contre la poitrine quasi-inexistante de Sakura et frissonnèrent. La bête était dompté pour le moment, mais mieux valait être prudent.

* * *

-Argh, ce crétin ! Je te jure, parfois j'ai envie de l'attraper pas les cheveux et de le cogner jusqu'à ce que sa face soit méconnaissable. Il m'énerve ! Dès que je dis quelque chose, il fait sont « hn » stupide ! Apparemment l'abruti a un vocabulaire très limité et Kakashi-sensei fait celui qui ne voit rien ! Et Naruto ! J'adore ce garçon, non sérieusement, il est adorable mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il est aussi _bruyant_ ?! Et puis, je n'ai pas besoin qu'il me défende ! Ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est d'un partenaire en taïjutsu, mais il refuse ! Il préfère se battre avec Sasuke et...

-En gros, tu te sens mise à l'écart par toute ton équipe, conclut Tenten qui était allongé sur le lit de Sakura à aiguiser ses kunaïs.

-Est-ce que je suis stupide de penser ça ? Demanda la jeune fille aux cheveux roses en s'arrêtant de faire les cents pas.

-Tu es beaucoup de choses, Sakura, mais certainement pas stupide. Je ne connais personne de plus intelligent que toi.

Sakura soupira avant de sourire gentiment à son amie.

Elle était reconnaissante envers Gai-sensei pour beaucoup de choses. Cet homme avait vu du potentiel en elle, il l'avait aidé avec son endurance et son taïjutsu, l'avait invité dans son équipe et encouragé à faire de son mieux, mais surtout, il lui avait présenté Tenten. Jamais, elle ne le remercierait assez de lui avoir présenté Tenten.

 **-Quel dommage qu'elle ne soit pas un garçon** , soupira Inner.

 _INNER !_

 **-Quoi ? Tu l'as pensé**. Répliqua Inner d'un ton faussement innocent.

Sakura préféra se distraire des accusations de son for intérieur, en aidant Tenten à aiguiser ses armes. C'était vrai que la brunette était un cadeau de Kami-sama à ses yeux. Tenten était devenu en très peu de temps, son amie, sa complice et sa partenaire. Elle s'était entraîné avec elle en taïjutsu, l'avait introduit au fuinjutsu, aidé à améliorer son shurikenjutsu, aidé à se sentir moins seule, Sakura n'était pas certaine de pouvoir se passer de sa présence.

 **-T'es sûre que t'es pas amoureuse ?**

 _INNER !_

 **-Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose ?**

-Tout va bien Sakura ? Tu es toute rouge.

La jeune fille grimaça et marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible avant de se lever pour faire face à son miroir.

-Tu penses que je devrais me couper les cheveux ? Ils me gênent durant nos matchs et franchement, je n'ai pas le temps de m'en occuper.

-C'est comme tu veux, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas pratique mais tu as de si jolis cheveux.

-Ils sont roses, grommela Sakura.

-Tu n'aimes pas le rose ?

-Si, mais pas sur la tête. Non seulement, c'est pas discret et personne ne me prend jamais au sérieux, et en plus…j'ai envie de changement.

-Je peux te les couper si tu veux ?

-Tu sais faire ça ?

-Je coupe les cheveux de mes frères régulièrement, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude.

Sakura avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer quatre des cinq frères de Tenten en plus de son père, le propriétaire du magasin d'armes. Son amie l'y avait traîné de force lorsqu'elle avait vu que Sakura ne possédait que quelques malheureux shurikens et quelques kunaïs émoussées. Sakura était ressortit du magasin après avoir rencontré toute la famille Higarashi avec suffisemment de kunaïs et de shurikens pour tenir un an entier et un sermon sur l'entretien d'armes blanches.

-Dans ce cas, je veux bien !

Une heure plus tard, Sakura était sans voix face à son reflet. Elle était toujours pale et maigre, ses yeux étaient toujours aussi cernée, mais…mais sa nouvelle coupe lui allait bien. Ses cheveux touchaient presque ses épaules à présent et entouraient son visage comme deux rideaux de soie roses. Et Sakura remarqua pour la première fois qu'elle n'avait pas un front disproportionné comme tout le monde le lui faisait remarquer quand elle était à l'académie. C'était son ancienne coupe de cheveux qui donnait cette impression. Celle que _Ino_ lui avait choisie.

Sakura plaça son hitai-ate autour du cou comme elle avait vu Hinata le faire.

Sakura sourit à son amie et se demanda si elle accepterait aussi d'aller faire du shopping avec elle…et de lui apprendre le bukijutsu…et d'emménager chez elle aussi, si elle ne voyait pas d'inconvénient.

 **-Tu es sûre que tu n'es pas amoureuse ?**

 _La ferme._

* * *

-Tu peux répéter ça ? Demanda Sakura d'un air incrédule.

Sasuke la fusillait du regard, ce qui ne changeait pas de son expression habituelle mais Sakura eut l'impression qu'il était particulièrement de mauvaise humeur ce jour-là.

-Mes parents vous invitent à dîner chez moi ce soir, toi et le dobe. Sept heures, soyez pas en retard.

Le Uchiha s'apprêtait à s'en aller mais Sakura l'interrompit dans sa sortie théâtrale.

-Je ne peux pas, j'ai déjà des projets.

Ce fut au tour de Sasuke de la regarder d'un air incrédule.

-Tu peux répéter ça ?

Sakura le regarda d'un air neutre tandis qu'Inner éclatait de rire dans sa tête.

-J'ai. Déjà. Des projets.

Sasuke parut à deux doigts de la combustion instantanée et Sakura jugea préférable de battre retraite.

-Bye, Naruto-kun. On se voit demain ?

-Ça marche, Sakura-chan ! Tu vas voir Tenten ?

Tenten et Naruto s'étaient rencontré une ou deux fois et s'entendaient plutôt bien. La brunette avec ses cinq frères en plus de Lee dans son équipe savait gérer les garçons, surtout ceux hyperactifs et bruyants. Quant au blond, il était juste content de s'être fait une nouvelle amie.

-Hai.

Naruto sourit à sa coéquipière dont les joues étaient suspicieusement rougissantes avant de se retourner vers le troisième membre de leur équipe. Lorsqu'il vit l'aura noir qui émanait de Sasuke, le jinchuriki décida d'imiter son amie plus intelligente et de prendre lui aussi ses distances.

-Bon, bah à tout à l'heure teme !

Quelques heures plus tard, Naruto fut témoin du dîner le plus inconfortable de toute sa courte vie. Il était assis entre le teme et sa mère, le plus loin possible de Fugaku et Itachi Uchiha et leurs solennités. La table était carrée, la nourriture était bonne, et le teme était relativement poli mais Naruto regrettait quand même de ne pas avoir suivi l'exemple de Sakura qui avait évité une expérience très désagréable.

Néanmoins, Mikoto était gentille et l'aida à combler le silence des trois autres. Ils parlèrent de missions de rang-D, de Iruka-sensei, de Kakashi-sensei, de la production annuelle de ramen, oui, bon, c'était Naruto qui parlait et Mikoto ne faisait que répondre, mais elle semblait vraiment intéressée par ce qu'il disait et Naruto se demanda comment quelqu'un de si gentil pouvait avoir aidé à concevoir Sasuke-teme.

-Et ton autre coéquipière, Naruto-kun, tu n'en as pas parlé, comment elle est ? C'est dommage qu'elle n'ait pas pu venir, dit Mikoto-bachan.

-Sakura-chan avait déjà des projets et elle est géniale !

Naruto ne put pas retenir l'émotion dans sa voix en parlant de son amie et quand Sasuke fit un bruit moqueur, il n'hésita pas à se tourner vers lui pour le fusiller du regard.

-Sakura-chan est géniale, les ramen sont la nourriture des dieux et Kakashi-sensei est un pervers, voilà trois vérités incontestables Sasuke !

Mikoto rit gentiment lorsque les deux garçons se mirent à se fusiller du regard tandis qu'Itachi sourit en direction de son frère. Fugaku, par contre, fronça des sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois depuis son entrée.

-Sakura-san, c'est celle qui t'a battu dans les matières théoriques ? Demanda Fugaku à son second fils.

-Hai, marmonna Sasuke.

Naruto, complètement insensible à l'ambiance de la pièce hocha la tête avec vigueur.

-Ca, c'est parce qu'elle est la plus intelligente ! Elle lit beaucoup, surtout des livres de médecine et puis elle a…euh, comment ça s'appelle ? Une mémoire eidé machin.

-Une mémoire eidétique ? Demanda Itachi.

-Hai ! Elle se souvient de tout ce qu'elle lit. Elle est aussi la plus jolie, la plus gentille et la plus…

-Elle est faible, l'interrompit Sasuke.

Naruto le fusilla du regard.

-Sakura-chan s'entraîne tous les jours et devient de plus en plus forte, arrête de dire n'importe quoi !

-C'est toi qui dit n'importe quoi, je ne l'ai jamais vu s'entraîner et elle se fatigue trop facilement ! Rétorqua Sasuke.

-Si elle est si intelligente que ça Uzumaki-kun, intervint Fugaku. Pourquoi a-t-elle donc refusé notre invitation ? Une fille de civiles comme elle, ne comprend donc pas l'honneur qu'on lui a fait ? Quant à toi, Sasuke tu devrais avoir honte d'avoir été relégué à la seconde place par une fille comme elle, même si elle a le QI d'un Nara.

Sasuke baissa la tête et se referma sur lui-même tandis que Naruto ne fit que froncer des sourcils. Maintenant il savait de qui tenait Sasuke quand il décidait de faire son teme.

-Sakura-chan ne pouvait pas venir parce qu'elle avait déjà promis à son amie de l'aider avec quelque chose, ses parents sont des shinobis et elle est vraiment intelligente, il n'y a aucune honte à être second après elle, rétorqua Naruto.

Fugaku le regarda d'un air condescendant mais Naruto qui était habitué à pire ne fit que hausser des épaules et retourner à son plat.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sasuke dont le visage était impassible.

Avec un père comme le sien, Naruto commençait à comprendre pourquoi son coéquipier agissait comme il le faisait.

* * *

Sakura se sentait plus appréhensive qu'excitée alors qu'elle se rendait vers le terrain d'entraînement de l'équipe Gai. Son estomac était noué, sa bouche était pâteuse et elle avait très envie de faire demi-tour et de se barricader chez elle.

-Sakura-chan !

-Sakura !

-Petite fleur !

-Hn.

Sakura rougit et se demanda pourquoi cette équipe la remarquait plus que sa propre équipe. Depuis que Kakashi-sensei l'avait vu avec sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux, il n'arrivait même plus à la regarder dans les yeux, quant à Sasuke il était devenu insupportable, et même Naruto passait plus de temps à pourchasser Sasuke et à le défier qu'à passer du temps avec elle. Depuis le dîner qu'il avait passé chez les Uchiha, une complicité était née entre les deux garçons et Naruto ne venait plus qu'une à deux fois par semaine chez elle, au lieu de tous les jours comme ça avait été le cas pendant un temps.

-Ohayo mina. Je passais juste vous dire que je ne serais pas là, pendant quelques semaines.

-Eh ? Fit Tenten. Pourquoi ?

-Naruto-kun a convaincu le Hokage de nous donner une mission de rang C, nous partons pour Nami no kuni dans une vingtaine de minutes. Je voulais juste dire au revoir.

-Une mission de rang C si tôt ? Comme attendu de la part de mon éternel rival ! Yosh ! Les enfants, nous allons nous aussi nous rendre en mission de rang C et montrer à tous de quoi l'équipe Gai est capable !

-Yosh, Gai-sensei ! S'exclama Lee.

Neiji marmonna quelque chose de peu flatteur dans sa barbe mais personne ne lui prêta attention.

-Est-ce que tu te sens prête ? Demanda Tenten.

-Pas vraiment. Si on est attaqué, Naruto et Sasuke n'auront aucun problème à se battre mais moi, je…je n'ai rien à contribuer.

-Tu as ton taïjutsu.

-Il n'est pas encore bon, protesta Sakura.

-Ne te compare pas à Lee ou Gai-sensei, Sakura-chan. Ils s'entraînent exclusivement en taïjutsu depuis bien plus longtemps que toi. Mais face à des bandits, des genins ou même des chûnins ? Je pense que tu pourras te battre. Et puis, n'ait pas peur, Kakashi Hatake sera là.

Légèrement rassurée par son amie, Sakura hocha la tête et lui sourit.

Ce n'était qu'une mission de rang C en plus, elle ne rencontrerait tout au plus que des bandits se dit Sakura. Elle n'avait rien à craindre.

* * *

Sakura ne quitta pas des yeux les tombes improvisées de Zabuza et Haku, trop fatiguée pour faire autre chose que se tenir debout et pleurer silencieusement. Elle avait cru qu'elle s'était améliorée. Elle avait cru qu'elle avait abouti à quelque chose. Elle avait cru tellement de choses qui s'étaient avérées fausses. Sasuke avait raison, elle était vraiment inutile. Durant toute la mission, elle n'avait servi à rien. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait parmi cette équipe de génie alors qu'elle n'avait rien à apporter ? Elle était faible, elle était pathétique et elle se détestait d'être si impuissante.

Naruto avait une nouvelle fois prouvé qu'il était plus fort qu'il n'en avait l'air et qu'il était capable de stratégie, Sasuke s'était battu, sacrifié et avait failli mourir, quant à Kakashi, il ne l'avait regardé et ne lui avait parlé uniquement pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours en vie malgré le fait que c'était lui qui se battait contre un nuke-nin de rang S ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pensait, qu'elle allait trébucher et s'empaler avec son propre kunaï ?! Sakura ne voulait pas de l'attention de son sensei si c'était uniquement pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours vivante. Elle voulait qu'il lui apprenne à se battre pas qu'il la protège.

Mais c'est ce qu'il fit.

C'est ce que toute l'équipe fit, y compris Sasuke.

Ils la protégeaient et l'empêchaient par la même occasion de faire son travail.

 **-Ces crétins ! Ils doutent tellement de nous ! Argh, on va encore s'entraîner jusqu'à devenir tellement forte qu'ils seront forcés de nous reconnaître ! C'est décidé, dès qu'on rentre à Konoha, on demandera à Tenten de nous apprendre à manier une arme, une de préférence à l'aspect effrayante. Et on demandera à Gai-sensei de nous apprendre de nouveaux mouvements et KAKASHI A UN INTERET A NOUS APPRENDRE QUELQUE CHOSE, PARCE QU'IL Y EN A MARRE DE… !**

-Sakura-chan ?

-Hai, Naruto-kun ?

-Tout va bien, t'as l'air bizarre.

-Je vais bien.

-T'es sûr ?

-Hai.

-Vraiement ?

-Hai.

Naruto s'avança d'un air hésitant et se plaça à ses côtés. Lorsqu'il vit les larmes coulaient le long des joues de son amie, il paniqua légèrement.

-Eh, Sakura-chan ! Pourquoi tu pleures ! C'est encore teme qui a fait son teme ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je lui botterais le derrière à ce…

-Non, Sasuke n'a rien fait, c'est juste…

-C'est juste quoi ? Demanda Naruto qui avait envie d'aider.

-Je n'ai absolument rien fait de toute la mission, toi, Sasuke et Kakashi-sensei vous avez fait tout le travail, vous m'avez protégé comme si j'étais une cliente et Haku…il…

-On aurait rien pu faire sans toi, dit Naruto.

Devant l'air sceptique de Sakura, il continua :

-Tu as protégé Tazuna et je sais que tu serais intervenu si tu avais pu.

Voyant qu'elle était toujours autant abattue, il rajouta :

-Moi je me suis figé face aux frères démons, alors que toi, ton premier réflexe c'était de protéger le civil. Tu es forte Sakura, tu as réussi l'exercice de l'escalade de l'arbre dès ton premier essai, c'est pas rien !

Sakura pensait que sa facilité à contrôler son chakra venait du fait que ses réserves étaient si pathétiques mais préféra ne rien dire. Elle était suffisamment accablée sans faire la liste de toutes ses faiblesses pour la déprimer d'avantage.

-Et je n'ai pas pu sauver Haku, murmura Naruto. C'était quelqu'un de bien. Il…Il disait qu'on devenait vraiment fort quand on avait quelqu'un ou quelque chose à protéger, il avait raison.

Sakura cessa enfin de s'apitoyer sur son sort pour bien regarder son ami. Naruto était triste et ne s'en cachait pas. De plus, contrairement à elle, il avait perdu bien plus que sa fierté, il avait perdu un ami. Sakura se sentit horrible de se plaindre ainsi alors que Naruto était celui qui avait besoin de réconfort. Elle se tourna vers lui et l'enlaça gentiment.

-Un jour, on deviendra suffisamment fort pour protéger tous ceux qu'on aime, ne, Naruto-kun ?

Naruto se détendit dans les bras de son amie et posa la tête contre l'épaule de Sakura.

-C'est une promesse.

* * *

La première chose que Sakura fit après avoir donné son report au maître Hokage fut de se rendre chez elle pour dormir, huit bonnes heures ininterrompues. Après trois semaines d'absence, sa modeste maison ne lui avait jamais paru aussi accueillante, et ce malgré la poussière qui s'était accumulé. Elle rêva de Zabuza, d'Haku et de Naruto devenant Hokage.

Le lendemain, elle fut réveillée par un réveil plutôt brutal, courtoisie de Tenten qui s'était faufilé par sa fenêtre avant de se jeter sur elle.

-Sakura ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

-Omph !

La brunette s'était jetée sur sa cadette pour l'étouffer littéralement d'affection.

Sakura pensant d'abord à une attaque se détendit lorsqu'elle reconnut son amie.

-Tu m'as fait peur !

-Mou, t'étais censé dire que je t'avais manqué ! Rétorqua Tenten en roulant de côté pour faire face à Sakura.

-Désolé, j'ai un script différent.

-Ha, ha. Comment tu vas ? Quand Gai-sensei nous a dit que tu étais de retour, je me suis dit que tu voudras profiter de ton jour de repos pour t'entraîner avec nous, ça te dit ?

Sakura ne perdit pas de temps à se lever pour aller se préparer.

Tenten combla le silence pendant le chemin jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement numéro neuf, lui racontant tout ce qui s'était passé de son côté dans le village avec son équipe et sa famille.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent près du terrain, Tenten lui demanda comment s'était passé sa mission.

-Le client avait mentit sur les paramètres de la mission et on s'est retrouvé face à un nuke-nin de Kiri, Zabuza Momochi. C'était une mission de rang A, Sasuke et Kakashi-sensei ont failli mourir, quant à moi, je n'ai même pas levé le petit doigt, résuma Sakura d'un ton monocorde.

Tenten s'arrêta de marcher pour observer son amie d'un air incrédule. La brunette ne savait pas si ce qu'elle venait d'entendre était une blague de très mauvais gout ou la vérité moche. Mais Tenten connaissait son amie et Sakura ne lui avait jamais mentit.

-Tu…Kami-sama, t'es sérieuse ? Mais…Comment…Tu sais quoi, les garçons peuvent attendre, dis-moi tout ce qui s'est passé.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Sakura raconta tout ce qui s'était passé à son amie sans passer par quatre chemins et lui expliqua comment elle s'était retrouvé à faire du babysitting pendant que ses coéquipiers risquaient leurs vies face à un opposent plus fort et plus expérimenté. Sakura lui parla de son sentiment d'impuissance et comment elle s'était sentit inutile durant toute la durée de la mission et comment Naruto était le seul à la remarquer et que même lui préférait la protéger plutôt que de la voir se battre.

Lorsqu'elle commença à geindre, Tenten ne perdit pas de temps à la gifler.

 **-Elle me plait de plus en plus cette fille, combien de fois je t'ai dit d'arrêter de geindre comme un bébé ?**

Sakura renifla légèrement et baissa les yeux.

-Sakura, ce n'est pas de ta faute si tu n'as pas pu aider, ton sensei ne t'a rien appris et tes coéquipiers sont des têtes brûlées, tu n'avais pas d'autres choix que de protéger le client.

-Mais je n'ai rien fa…

-La prochaine fois, tu te battras, j'en suis certaine.

-Vraiment ? Entre Sasuke et ses katon jutsu, et Naruto et son armée, à quoi je sers, moi ?

-Viens avec moi au magasin de mon père tout à l'heure, je te trouverais quelque chose, déclara Tenten.

-PETITE FLEUR !

-SAKURA-CHAN !

Les deux filles grimacèrent face à cette agression de tympans.

-Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi tu m'as autant manqué ? J'adore mon équipe, mais parfois j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de normale.

 **-Hmm, elle a une drôle de définition de normal** , commenta Inner.

-PETITE FLEUR, VIENS PROUVER LA FUREUR DE TA JEUNESSE, JE TE DEFIE A UN MATCH !

-MOI AUSSI, SAKURA-CHAN, JE TE DEFIE !

Sakura gémit, sachant que son corps –qui avait enfin commencé à cesser de lui faire mal- allait de nouveau souffrir.

 **-D'un autre côté, tout le monde est normale comparé à ces deux-là.**

 _Au mois, eux, ils me prennent au sérieux…_

Tenten tapota l'épaule de Sakura.

-Courage. Tu vas en avoir besoin.

* * *

Sakura n'avait plus mis les pieds à la bibliothèque depuis qu'elle était devenue genin malgré le fait qu'elle avait toujours adoré les livres. Son excuse ? Elle était lâche. Ce serait facile pour elle de devenir une médic-nin et de supporter son équipe de loin, de se cacher derrière sa faiblesse, derrière leurs forces et de laisser les autres prendre des coups pendant qu'elle restait sagement à l'abri. Mais ce n'était pas dans son tempérament. Sakura était peut-être lâche, mais elle faisait de son mieux pour se débarrasser de cette lâcheté. Elle voulait être brave. Brave comme Tenten, Lee et Naruto. Forte comme Tsunade Senju. C'était son rêve.

Mais en essayant de devenir plus forte, elle avait oublié les points forts qu'elle possédait déjà.

Sakura serait toujours plus à l'aise parmi les livres que sur le terrain.

De plus, elle avait dorénavant accès à plus de livres en tant que genin que lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une simple étudiante.

Il était temps d'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau.

Sakura, contrairement à Naruto et Sasuke, n'avait pas de jutsu spéciale dans son arsenal. Ce qu'elle avait, c'était son intelligence, sa connaissance théorique en médecine, son taïjutsu et depuis très récemment un certain talent avec le naginata que Tenten lui avait vendu à un très bon prix. Ce n'était pas si mal que ça pour une genin, surtout une genin qui ne venait pas d'un clan. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Surtout comparé à ses deux coéquipiers qui gagnaient en force de jour en jour sans passer par toutes les étapes laborieuses dont elle devait passer. Sakura, contrairement à Naruto et Sasuke, partait de rien et gagnait en force peut-être lentement, mais sûrement et faisait attention à varier ses talents.

La catastrophique mission de Nami avait au moins eu, un point positif. Kakashi-sensei leur avait enfin appris quelque chose. Bon, il avait fait une démonstration plus qu'autre chose, mais c'était déjà ça. Le jônin avait mentionné le fait que les genins ne connaissaient pratiquement rien sur le chakra et Sakura (qui avait fait d'énormes recherches sur le sujet dans sa formation de médic) avait d'abord été sur le point de protester jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit sous ses yeux ébahis, son sensei escalader un arbre comme si de rien était.

Et c'est pour cette raison que Sakura s'était enfermée dans la bibliothèque en cette magnifique journée.

Sakura passa sept heures.

Sept longues heures à dévorer tout ce qu'elle pouvait trouver sur le chakra, sa manipulation et les exercices mis en point pour aider à le contrôler. Escalade de l'arbre, marche sur l'eau, augmentation musculaire, scalpels de chakra…

Pourquoi Kakashi-sensei n'avait-il rien dit ? Il savait. Il savait que la seule chose qu'elle avait que ses coéquipiers n'avaient pas, c'était son control sur son chakra. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? Pourquoi ? Sakura prit des notes détaillées sur tous les sujets qu'elle trouva intéressants avant de noter par ordre de priorités ce qu'elle voulait essayer.

Lorsqu'elle se trouva à cours de matériel sur le sujet, Sakura décida de se concentrer sur le genjutsu.

Elle savait que c'était une matière qui nécessitait de l'intelligence et un excellent control de chakra mais sans plus.

A l'académie, Iruka-sensei avait prédit qu'elle serait douée en genjutsu et pourtant, lors du test des cloches, Kakashi-sensei l'avait facilement piégé dans son illusion, un souvenir cuisant qui continuait de la faire rougir de honte.

Elle apprit qu'il existait deux catégories d'illusions.

La première catégorie affectait la surface et un certain périmètre. Elle créait une fausse perception du paysage et plus l'illusion était minimale, plus la cible avait du mal à réaliser le piège. C'était une technique qui demandait un sens du détail et du perfectionnisme que peu de gens possédait.

C'était facile de réaliser des mudrâs, de pousser son chakra et d'ensuite créer une technique ninjutsu.

Mais le genjutsu était différent. Plus…délicat. Plus subtil. Plus difficile.

La seconde catégorie d'illusion était encore plus délicate. Et surtout plus dangereuse. Elle requérait une compréhension sur le fonctionnement du cerveau et du système nerveux et servait à manipuler la perception de la victime. Ce type de genjutsu interceptait les neurotransmetteurs pour offrir au cerveau de la cible le message de l'utilisateur.

Message dans ce contexte pouvait souvent être traduit par pire cauchemar.

* * *

-Tu t'entraînes trop, dit un jour Tenten. Et ça vient de la fille qui fait équipe avec Lee !

Sakura ignora son amie. Elle faisait tourbillonner son naginata dans sa main gauche avec agilité tout en observant le lac qui lui faisait face.

-Hé ho ? Tout va bien ? Tu fais une drôle de tête.

-Je vais bien, j'ai juste découvert que Naruto et Sasuke s'entraînaient ensemble et…

-Et ils ne t'ont pas invité ?

Sakura haussa les épaules.

Naruto était peut-être son ami, mais elle venait de découvrir qu'il était aussi l'ami de Sasuke. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'avoir d'autres amis mais Sakura était tout de même blessée d'avoir était mise à l'écart.

-Tu sais, tu es injuste envers lui.

Sakura faillit faire tomber son naginata.

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne t'entraînes pas avec Naruto non plus, évidemment qu'il va chercher quelqu'un avec qui s'entraîner, c'est normal.

-Mais, j'ai essayé ! Ce baka refuse de se battre contre moi, il dit qu'il ne veut pas me blesser, tch !

-Je pensais qu'on avait établi que Naruto n'était pas très perspicace, rit Tenten.

Sakura fronça des sourcils. Au contraire, Naruto pouvait être très perspicace quand il le voulait. Mais en même temps, il était obtus comme jamais, borné et sans tact. En gros Naruto Uzumaki était une contradiction ambulante.

-Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, tu t'entraînes trop. Quand est-ce que tu as fait quelque chose juste pour t'amuser ?

-Il y a seize jours, Naruto et moi avons acheté une montagne de bonbons qu'on a mangés d'une traite avant de tomber dans un semi-coma, répliqua Sakura du tac au tac…Et puis ça m'amuse de m'entraîner.

Tenten marmonna quelque chose comme quoi elle était pire que Neiji et Lee réunit avant d'abandonner. Depuis plus d'un an qu'elle faisait partie de l'équipe Gai, elle avait appris à reconnaître une cause perdue.

-Oh, j'ai failli oublier ! J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Sakura excitée.

-C'est un papier spéciale. Au moindre soupçon de chakra, il réagit en fonction de la nature latente du chakra de la personne. Cool, n'est-ce pas ?

Sakura sentit l'excitation au creux de son estomac chassait toute pensée de Naruto pour se concentrer sur le bout de papier entre ses mains. Une partie d'elle était légèrement nerveuse, et si elle n'avait pas d'élément ? Tandis qu'une autre partie d'elle avait envie de crier « SHANNARO ! » et de sauter en l'air.

-C'est quoi ta nature ? Demanda-t-elle pour se contenir.

 **-AU DIABLE LA CONTENANCE ! TU VEUX SAUTER ? SAUTES.**

-Le feu. Pas très original pour une native de Hi no kuni, je sais. Vas-y, je suis curieuse de savoir quelle nature tu as.

Sakura se concentra un instant et sous ses yeux ébahis, la papier devint sale et s'effrita avant de tomber au sol en un tas de poussière.

-Terre, commun mais utile, commenta Tenten. Les doton jutsu sont utilisés aussi bien en défense qu'en offense.

Sakura resta un instant sans voix avant qu'un immense sourire ne s'empare de ses traits et qu'elle se jette dans les bras de son amie.

-Merci, merci, merci ! Oh mon Dieu, j'ai tellement hâte d'apprendre un jutsu, il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque, je sais que la section dédiée aux genins ne possède pas de techniques mais peut-être qu'il y aura des exercices pour m'aider à manipuler un élément quand…

-En parlant d'exercice, tu as finis l'exercice de la marche sur l'eau ? Demanda Tenten en espérant lui faire oublier la bibliothèque quelques secondes.

Depuis que Sakura était rentrée de la mission de Nami no kuni, elle passait le peu de temps qu'elle n'utilisait pas en mission ou à s'entraîner, enfermée à la bibliothèque. La libraire commençait à s'inquiéter et Tenten n'osait pas le mentionner mais Sakura semblait malade tant elle était pale. Bien sûr, elle restait jolie, mais sa pâleur, ses cernes et le fait qu'elle flottait presque dans ses vêtements ne jouaient pas en faveur.

-Hai, il m'a fallu quelques heures mais j'ai trouvé le truc. C'était facile une fois que j'ai compris qu'il fallait que je varie le flux de chakra que j'émettais.

La brunette était impressionnée. Surtout qu'à elle, il lui avait fallu deux semaines.

-Et bien, si tu maîtrises cette technique, ça te dit un match sur l'eau ?

Après tout, elle ne voulait pas que Sakura prenne la grosse tête.

Cette dernière retint un gémissement. Tenten n'en avait pas l'air, mais elle pouvait être vicieuse.

-Allez, mon adorable kouhai, montre à ta senpai ce que t'as dans le ventre.

Avec un soupire, Sakura s'exécuta et se jeta sur l'eau sans hésitation. Sakura perdait encore constamment ses matchs contre Tenten, mais au moins, contrairement à quand elle se battait contre Gai-sensei, elle sentait qu'elle s'améliorait. Elle arrivait à tenir plus longtemps, à donner des coups aussi bien qu'à les supporter, elle était plus rapide, plus forte et plus souple. Gai-sensei disait que le Goken, son style de taïjutsu n'était pas pour elle mais qu'une version modifié du Goken lui irait à merveille. Parce qu'elle n'en avait peut-être pas l'air, mais elle savait taper fort. Sakura avait pris ses mots au sérieux et s'était concentré jusqu'à créer un style bien à elle. Ce qu'elle avait besoin à présent, c'était de pratiquer jusqu'à ce les katas deviennent une seconde nature chez elle. Elle n'était peut-être pas encore au niveau de Tenten et loin d'arriver au niveau de Lee ou de Neiji, mais elle s'en rapprochait un peu plus à chaque jour.

-Un, deux, trois, partez !

Sakura se jeta vers son adversaire sachant que si elle laissait Tenten faire le premier geste, celle-ci lui jetterait son arsenal et Sakura ne se sentait pas d'humeur à jouer « esquivons les jouets pointus et dangereux de Tenten ». Elle arqua son naginata pour couper l'estomac de Tenten qui esquiva l'attaque en bondissant dans les airs ou elle profita de la distance pour invoquer un Bo.

Sakura l'a rejoignit à mi-chemin dans les airs et l'attaqua de nouveau, cette fois Tenten para l'attaque à l'aide de sa nouvelle arme avant de donner un coup de pied au ventre de Sakura.

Celle-ci plongea sur le lac et se sentit couler pendant une seconde avant qu'elle ne reprenne son souffle et se relève d'un bon juste à temps pour parer une attaque de la brunette. S'en suivit une série d'attaque que Sakura para avec difficulté, un enchevêtrement de coups et d'esquives plus tard et Sakura trouva enfin une occasion pour passer à l'offensive. La rosette donna un puissant coup de pied aux côtes de Tenten qui ne réussit pas à esquiver à temps, elle tomba de côté mais se releva avant que Sakura ne puisse continuer à l'attaquer.

Deux minutes plus tard, Sakura déclara forfait lorsque Tenten réussit à pénétrer ses défenses pour placer son bo contre sa gorge. Le corps endolori mais légèrement satisfaite d'avoir réussi à toucher son amie quelques fois, Sakura retourna à la terre ferme et s'allongea par terre.

-Tu t'es amélioré, grogna Tenten en s'allongeant à côté d'elle.

Les deux filles étaient mouillés jusqu'aux os et pantelaient lourdement.

-Je suis encore loin de ton niveau, marmonna Sakura.

-Ne te compare pas à moi. Le bukijutsu, c'est ma spécialité tout comme le taïjutsu est la spécialité du reste de mon équipe. C'est grâce à eux que mon taïjutsu est aussi bon, avant ça, j'étais très moyenne.

-Je pense que je ferais du genjutsu, ma spécialité, déclara Sakura d'un air faussement confiant.

 **-Il faudrait d'abord qu'on apprenne une technique,** marmonna Inner dont les commentaires désobligeants à l'adresse des méthodes d'éducation de Kakashi-sensei étaient monnaies courantes.

-Je pensais que tu voulais devenir une médic-nin.

-Je veux aussi être sur le terrain, je sais que je ne devrais pas me comparer à Sasuke et Naruto, mais…je ne peux pas m'en empêcher et rester sur le banc de touche n'est définitivement pas une option. Je refuse.

Tenten sourit et se releva sur un coude.

-Faisons un pacte, Sakura-chan. Devenons des kunoichis de légende toutes les deux. Montrons au monde de quoi les filles sont capables.

Sakura rougit sous les yeux gris amusées de son amie.

-C'est une promesse.

-Yakusoku.

* * *

Sakura n'était pas présente lorsque son équipe rencontra les ninjas de Suna venus pour les examens de chûnins. Néanmoins, Naruto lui en parla tellement qu'elle aurait tout aussi bien pu être là. Lorsque Naruto lui décrit Gaara, son regard mort et comment il effrayait ses propres coéquipiers, tous deux plus âgés que lui, Sakura ne put s'empêcher d'être heureuse de ne pas participer à l'examen de chûnins de cette année.

-Ne, ne, Sakura-chan, ça va ? T'as l'air vraiment malade, dit Naruto après quelques minutes de silence.

Sakura grimaça. Kakashi-sensei était en retard de deux heures déjà.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormit cette nuit, c'est tout, Naruto-kun. Je vais bien.

Ce qu'elle ne précisa pas, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormit depuis son retour de Nami no kuni.

L'intention meurtrière de Zabuza n'était pas facile à oublier. Pas plus que son corps ensanglanté et le cadavre mutilé de Haku, ce si joli garçon qui montrait de la clémence même envers ses ennemis et qui aimait si profondément qu'il était prêt à se faire transpercer le cœur par un poing saturé de chakra raiton.

Sakura se demandait si elle serait capable de faire ce même sacrifice pour quelqu'un un jour.

-Oh…tu veux manger des ramen tout à l'heure ? Moi, ça me remonte toujours le moral, les ramen, 'ttebayo !

Comme à son habitude, Naruto réussit à la faire sourire. Elle s'apprêtait à accepter mais Sasuke la devança.

-Ma mère vous invite à dîner à la maison ce soir, dit-il d'un ton qui laissait clairement comprendre qu'il n'était pas enthousiaste à cette idée.

-Oh, marmonna Sakura.

- **Refuses**.

-Vraiment ? On sera là, dit joyeusement Naruto, sans se soucier de demander l'avis de sa coéquipière.

 **-BAKA !**

Sakura s'apprêtait à jeter par la fenêtre toutes les bonnes manières que sa mère lui avait inculquées et refuser l'invitation lorsque Sasuke la fusilla du regard.

-Je ne veux rien savoir. Ma mère veut que tu viennes, alors tu viendras.

Sakura soupira avant d'acquiescer.

-Hai.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil irrité à son ami.

-Et toi, je n'ai pas besoin que tu parles pour moi, Naruto-kun !

-Mais tu aurais refuser, sinon, dit-il sans avoir l'air désolé.

Son sourire lui donnait l'air d'un renard. Un renard rusé et sournois.

 **-Il est plus malin qu'il n'en a l'air, ça c'est certain.**

-Toi… !

Sakura n'eut pas le temps de rajouter quoique ce soit que la voix de Kakashi-sensei la surprit. Sous le coup de la surprise, Sakura s'était accroché à Naruto et siffla comme un chat enragé tout en fusillant du regard le jonin.

 **-Un jour, je le tuerais…**

-Ohayo, mes minions. J'ai une surprise pour vous !

Sakura détestait sa façon de sourire avec les yeux fermés. Ce sourire était généralement suivit par quelques insultes à peine voilées qui faisaient toujours hurler de colère Naruto et qui se terminait par les trois genins forcés à prendre une mission de rang D comme punition.

 **-Ce type est un sadique.**

-VOUS ETES ENCORE EN RETARD, KAKASHI-SENSEI ! Cria Naruto en pointant un doigt accusateur au visage du jonin.

-J'ai rencontré un chat noir en chemin. J'ai dû faire un détour.

-MENTEUR !

Kakashi-sensei prouva une nouvelle fois à quel point leurs opinions de lui l'indiférait lorsqu'il ignora Naruto et continua comme si de rien était.

-J'ai décidé de vous recommander pour les sélections de chûnins.

* * *

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?**

 _Je ne sais pas._

 **-On est pas prêtes.**

 _Je sais._

 **-Ce sera dangereux.**

 _Je sais._

-Sakura, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Demanda Kakashi-sensei une heure plus tard.

Elle était assise sur la rambarde du pont Akarui, exactement là où elle était une heure plus tôt.

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous nous avez recommandé, Kakashi-sensei ?

-Et bien, j'ai confiance en vos capaci…

-C'est faux. Notre travail d'équipe est terrible, Naruto et Sasuke sont des têtes brûlés, quant à moi, je ne suis pas prête, je ne connais aucune technique, le coupa Sakura.

-Maa, maa, Sakura, tu devais avoir plus confiance en ton équipe, répondit le jonin en souriant de son sourire insupportable.

-Dites-moi la vérité ! Cria Sakura.

Lorsqu'il ne répondit pas, Sakura soupira. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

-Vous savez quoi, oubliez. Je n'irais pas de toute façon.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Je ne suis pas prête, je connais mes limites et je sais que je ne suis pas prête à passer cet examen.

Ce fut au tour de l'adulte de soupirer.

-Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, Sakura.

-Vous avez dit que c'était notre choix, lui reprocha-t-elle.

-J'ai mentit. L'examen de séléction de Chunin est en générale compté comme une mission de rang-C. Refuser d'y participer est considérée comme un échec marqué dans vos dossiers. La vérité c'est que lorsqu'un jonin dit qu'il sponsor son équipe, la réalité c'est qu'il a été ordonné de le faire. Le maître Hokage m'a ordonné de vous sponsoriser. Il veut que l'équipe sept participe.

-Mais alors…

-Je suis désolé.

Kakashi-sensei disparu dans un nuage de fumée.

Il fallut une autre heure à Sakura pour accepter sa situation et s'éloigner du pont ou elle avait passé la matinée à broyer du noir.

 _Il faut que je parle à Tenten, je dois aussi réviser, m'entraîner et passer à la bibliothèque rendre des livres…_

 **-Tu dois aussi t'acheter une nouvelle tenue !**

 _Ah. C'est vrai, cette robe commence vraiment à m'énerver._

 **-N'oublies pas le dîner chez les Uchiha.**

Sakura grimaça.

 _J'avais failli oublier. Si seulement je connaissais le kage bunshin…_

* * *

 **Tadam ! Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Bises,**

 **LS.**


	2. GENIN : part II

**Coucou tout le monde ! Ce chapitre est sans doute le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit (j'ai passé plus d'un mois à l'écrire). Il était censé être encore plus long mais j'ai pensé que vous aviez suffisemment attendu ce chapitre sans avoir à attendre d'avantage et que près de 20 000 mots étaient amplement suffisant.**

 **AliiceOkumura : Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai voulu créer ma propre Sakura. D'ailleurs, j'ai même commencé à écrire une autre histoire avec elle comme personnage principale, parce que Sakura avait beau être pleurnicharde et faible, elle a toujours eu un énorme potentiel. Dans cette fanfiction aussi les Uchihas seront en vie, tout comme le Yondaime et Kushina d'ailleurs. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.**

 **lisou : Si tu aimes les pavés, alors te voilà servit, je n'ai jamais écrit de chapitre aussi long ^^ Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que tu ais aimé, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre également, quant aux détails sur la cutlure asiatique, je ne suis certainement pas une experte mais j'aime beaucoup quand j'apprend des choses en lisant des fanfictions alors j'ai voulu faire pareil.**

 **Baccarat V : Merci beaucoup ! Peut-être que je n'ai pas fait justice à Tenten mais je pense qu'elle est le genre de fille qui aime se comporter en senpai (et puis la pauvre avait besoin de compagnie entre tous ses frères et le duo vert) j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, quant à Itachi, celui là ne peut s'empêcher de s'incruster dans toutes mes histoires ^^ Bien sûre qu'il est important ;)**

 **Azulea : Haha, t'en fais pas pour Tenten et Sakura, tu n'es ceraintement pas la seule à voir quelque chose se passer entre elles ^^ J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre et si tu as des suggestions, n'hésites pas !**

 **Chichie-Blue : Oh my, je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi sur Sakura et Tenten. Les deux avaient un énorme potentiel que Kishimoto n'a pas su exploiter (c'est un homme, que veux-tu ?) c'est pour ça que j'adore les fanfictions qui s'intéressent vraiment au développement de ces personnages. Moi aussi, j'adore Kakashi (d'ailleurs, certains diraient même un peu trop) mais cette histoire se concentre du point de vue de Sakura et à ses yeux, Kakashi ne l'aime pas beaucoup, ne lui apprend rien et lui manque de respect en arrivant en retard tous les jours (elle n'a pas Sasuke à reluquer dans cette histoire pour passer le temps). Yep, avec ou sans clan, Sasuke est un snob arrogant mais ne t'en fais pas, ses chevilles ne tarderont pas à dégonfler. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre et si tu as des critiques, des conseils ou des suggestions, n'hésites pas !**

 **EternityHope : *rouge comme une tomate* merci beaucoup. Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ta review m'a fait plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. Oui, Sakura est humaine, elle a des défauts, des qualités, et des faiblesses qu'elle s'acharne à transformer en forces. J'espère que tu aimeras ce que j'ai fais d'elle :)**

 **scorpon : Merci :) Je pense qu'on est tous d'accord pour dire que Sakura se porte mieux sans Sasuke (et la réciproque est vraie quand on y pense)**

 **Chibi : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, chibi-chan :) J'essaye de poste chapitres par mois, je n'ai pas de rythme précis mais j'écris un peu tous les jours. Le chapitre 9 de Riko est presque prêt, tout comme le chapitre 3 de Hikari.**

* * *

 **Sakura**

* * *

 **II**

* * *

Sakura observa son reflet dans la glace, légèrement hésitante. Sa nouvelle tenue était très différente de ce qu'elle portait d'habitude. Sa robe quipao rouge avait laissé place à un simple t-shirt à bretelles blanc court qui laissait apercevoir son ventre plat et un pantalon de yoga noir. Par-dessus, elle portait un haori vert légèrement plus foncé que la couleur de ses yeux. Elle avait également changé son habituelle paire de sandales bleue pour une paire noire. Avec ses nouveaux vêtements, sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux, ses membres recouvert de bandages et armée jusqu'aux dents de shurikens et de kunaï dissimulés un peu partout, Sakura avait du mal à associer l'image en face d'elle avec la fille qu'elle était il y a seulement quelques mois.

Malgré sa fatigue évidente, elle se trouvait presque jolie.

 **-ON EST SEXY, TU VEUX DIRE ! SHANNARO ! REGARDES MOI CES HANCHES ! OSES ME DIRE QU'ON EST PAS SEXY !**

Sakura remercia mentalement Kami-sama que personne ne pouvait entendre les commentaires d'Inner.

 **-Cha ! Maintenant, il ne nous reste plus que des nibbards et je serais comblée.**

Presque malgré elle, les yeux de Sakura se posèrent sur sa poitrine quasi-inexistante. Comme toute kunoichi qui se respecte, la rosette bandait quotidiennement son torse ce qui donnait l'impression qu'elle était presque aussi plate qu'un garçon, mais même sans ses bandages, Sakura devait admettre qu'elle n'était pas très développé.

 _On peut pas tout avoir dans la vie…_

Une boite de dango dans les mains, Sakura prit le chemin du district Uchiha avec tout l'enthousiasme d'un condamné à mort. La jeune fille ne détestait pas Sasuke malgré sa désagréable personnalité, mais elle mentirait si elle disait qu'elle appréciait sa compagnie. Ce que Sakura détestait, c'était de se souvenir qu'elle avait un jour pensé être amoureuse de ce garçon. Il lui rappelait la Sakura faible et superficielle qu'elle avait été, il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Aux yeux du garçon, elle était toujours faible et superficielle ce qui n'aidait pas leur relation à s'améliorer. Comme si toutes ses raisons ne suffisaient pas à redouter le dîner, Sakura était également terrifiée à l'idée de pénétrer dans l'enceinte des murs du clan Uchiha. Un sentiment qui ne fit que s'amplifier lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait la maison de son coéquipier aux cheveux noirs.

-Sakura-chaaaaaan !

La jeune fille faillit pleurer des larmes de soulagement à l'entente de Naruto. Elle se retourna et du se retenir de le prendre dans ses bras.

-Naruto-kun ! Kami-sama merci, je n'ai aucune idée d'où vit Sasuke !

-Viens, je vais te montrer.

S'il remarqua ses nouveaux vêtements, Naruto de dit rien, par contre, lorsqu'il vit qu'elle n'était pas les mains vides, il demanda :

-Ne, Sakura-chan, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Oh, c'est juste des dangos que j'ai préparé pour les Uchiha. C'est poli d'offrir quelque chose quand on est invité chez quelqu'un.

-Eh ? Vraiment ? J'savais pas ! Si j'avais su, je leur aurais ramené des ramen, 'ttebayo ! Ne, pourquoi tu ris, Sakura-chan ?

La fille avait éclaté d'un grand rire et rougit lorsqu'elle réalisa que plusieurs têtes s'étaient tournées vers elle. Il faut dire que même sans sa robe rouge, Sakura était très difficile à manquer.

-C'est ici, annonça Naruto en se dirigeant vers une jolie maison de style traditionnelle.

Elle se trouvait au cœur du district et avait vu sur un magnifique lac. La maison n'était pas particulièrement large, juste ce qu'il fallait pour une famille de quatre. Sakura observa son ami avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de fascination grimper les marches et entrer comme s'il avait vécu là toute sa vie.

-Oi, Sasuke-teme ! On est là !

Sakura gémit de façon pathétique face aux manières de Naruto.

 **-Tu sais, il n'est pas trop tard pour faire demi-tour…**

-La ferme, dobe ! Retentit la voix de Sasuke.

Sakura s'apprêtait à suivre les conseils d'Inner lorsque Naruto la prit par le poignet et la força à avancer.

 **-Trop tard.**

* * *

Assise entre Itachi Uchiha et Mikoto Uchiha, Sakura avait du mal à se concentrer sur la conversation qui avait lieu entre cette dernière, Naruto et Sasuke. Elle avait l'esprit ailleurs. Ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient raides, elle avait un début de migraine et tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était retrouver l'équipe neuf ou Gai, Lee, Tenten et même Neiji ne la traitaient jamais comme la cinquième roue du carrosse. Avec eux, elle n'avait jamais l'impression de ne pas compter. Avec eux, elle apprenait à être forte. Avec eux, elle avait des amis.

Tout le contraire de l'équipe sept…

 _Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ?_ Gémissait-elle intérieurement.

 **-Tu aurais dû courir quand tu en avais l'occasion, baka.**

Sakura retint une grimace et tenta de se concentrer sur ce que disait Naruto. Il racontait leur dernière mission avec beaucoup de gestuelles et la rosette était vaguement étonnée de voir à quel point son ami était à l'aise à cette table parmi ses gens taciturnes. Elle-même n'avait pas dit plus de trois mots de toute la soirée et gardait les yeux rivés soit sur Naruto, soit sur son plat de gyoza.

-Sasuke nous a dit que vous alliez participer à l'examen de sélection de chûnin dans quelques jours. C'est inhabituel que des genins y participent si tôt dans leurs carrières, commenta Mikoto lorsque Naruto finit de parler.

 **-J'aurais préféré qu'il ne la laisse pas en placer une** , grommela Inner.

 _Moi aussi._

-C'est parce que l'équipe sept est géniale, dattebayo !

-Vous devez être très fiers.

 _Pas vraiment._

Sakura retint une grimace et lorsque les yeux de la matriarche Uchiha se tournèrent vers elle, la jeune fille s'empressa de prendre une bouchée, de quoi avoir une excuse pour ne pas parler. Si le patriarche et l'héritier de la famille pouvaient rester muets pendant toute l'heure du dîner, Sakura ne voyait aucune raison pour se forcer à faire la conversation. Naruto suffisait amplement à combler le silence.

Malheureusement pour elle, Mikoto Uchiha était tenace.

Elle lui posa quelques questions innocentes, le même genre de question que posent tous les adultes, que font les parents, quels étaient ses loisirs, ce genre de chose. Lorsqu'elle lui demanda quelle était sa spécialité, Sasuke ne put retenir un reniflement amusé et Sakura dû se faire violence pour ne pas l'insulter.

Inner par contre, n'avait aucun filtre et jura comme un charretier avec pour seule témoin, Sakura.

-Je n'en ai pas, répondit Sakura avec honnêteté.

La jeune fille n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête pour deviner l'expression du visage de Sasuke. Ce dernier la méprisait, il l'avait bien fait comprendre, et il faudrait être aveugle et sourd pour ne pas le comprendre…ou s'appeler Naruto Uzumaki.

-Sakura est géniale, elle veut devenir une médic-nin ! Annonça Naruto.

Le compliment suffit à apaiser Inner qui avait cessé de hurler des insultes à l'encontre de Sasuke. Malheureusement, Naruto ne s'arrêta pas là.

-Elle veut aussi se spécialiser en genjutsu ! Son control de chakra est vraiment bon, elle a réussi l'exercice de l'escalade de l'arbre du premier coup !

Sakura rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et se reconcentra sur son plat. Plus jamais, elle ne dirait quoique ce soit à Naruto.

 **-Ce baka ! On ne dit pas ça à un clan, réputé pour son genjutsu !**

-Du premier coup ? C'est impressionnant. Avec un control pareil, tu pourrais facilement devenir une médic.

Elle ne dit rien au sujet du genjutsu. Et Sakura comprit clairement que la matriarche ne l'en pensait pas capable. Ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant. Mais Sakura fut tout de même blessée.

-Le genjutsu est une branche des arts ninja qui nécessite intelligence, focus et discipline. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que tu concentres tes efforts sur ton rôle de support, Sakura-kun.

Sakura adressa un regard neutre au patriarche de la famille et resta silencieuse.

C'était les seuls mots qu'il ait dit de toute la soirée.

Devait-elle être flattée qu'il ait prit la peine de parler, même si ce n'était que pour l'insulter ?

 _C'est la dernière fois que je mets les pieds ici_ , promit Sakura.

 **-Tu m'entendras pas me plaindre.**

Sakura entendit vaguement Naruto prendre sa défense mais ne s'y attarda pas. Cette soirée était un calvaire.

* * *

Mikoto insista pour que Naruto et Sakura se fassent accompagner par ses fils, au plus grand dam de la jeune fille. Certes, il était tard, mais ils ne risquaient rien dans le village, n'est-ce pas ? Konoha était le village le plus sûre de tous les villages cachés. Sasuke ne perdit pas de temps à attraper Naruto par la peau du cou pour l'escorter hors du district malgré les protestations du blond, laissant ainsi la rosette seule avec Itachi Uchiha, le prodige de sa génération. Pour une fille qui se sentait si inférieur à ses deux coéquipiers, des coéquipiers encore _genins_ , être en présence d'un shinobi tel que Itachi Uchiha faisait plus de mal à son ego que toutes les insultes que Sasuke, Ino et Neiji pouvaient lui lancer.

Sakura se sentait tellement insignifiante, marchant à ses côtés qu'elle avait l'étrange envie de pleurer. C'était peut-être l'accumulation de tout ce qui c'était passé de travers ce jour-là qui venait la rattraper.

 **-Tu n'as pas intérêt à pleurer devant lui** , gronda Inner.

Sakura se contenta de soupirer et de se masser distraitement le poignet droit.

-Tu devrais mettre de la glace.

Sakura se tourna tellement vite qu'une douleur aiguë à la nuque s'empara d'elle.

-Nani ?

-Tes poignets. Tu portes des poids, n'est-ce pas ? La glace aide à soulager la douleur, expliqua-t-il doucement.

Sakura était sans voix.

 **-Dis, quelque chose, baka !**

-A-ano, est-ce que ça se voit tant que ça ? Bégaya la rosette.

-Non, mais je t'ai vu plusieurs fois en compagnie de Maito-san et de son apprenti ces derniers mois. C'était une conclusion, facile à tirer.

Sakura rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux pour la seconde fois en une soirée.

 _Tu crois qu'il m'a vu ramper ?!_ Demanda l'adolescente à son for intérieur, légèrement hystérique.

 **-Je ne veux même pas y penser** , gémit Inner, mortifiée à l'idée de s'être humiliée devant un pareil spécimen.

Parce que Sakura était peut-être trop occupée pour le remarquer, mais Itachi Uchiha était Sexy avait un grand S, et son subconscient l'avait clairement remarqué.

-Gai-sensei m'a beaucoup aidé, dit-elle pour se changer les idées. Il est…peu conventionnel, mais incroyable.

Et elle ne parlait pas que de ses gouts vestimentaires, de son obsession avec la jeunesse et de son talent pour le taïjutsu. Gai-sensei n'était pas seulement un jonin incroyable, c'était un homme incroyable. Elle l'admirait énormément et ne le remercierait jamais assez pour tout ce qui lui avait offert.

-Maito-san est en effet un des meilleurs jonin de tout Konoha, commenta Itachi.

Sakura ne put empêcher un petit sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Itachi respectait clairement Gai-sensei et pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, ça lui faisait plaisir. Sakura savait que Sasuke ne respecterait pas le spécialiste de taïjutsu si jamais il venait à le rencontrer. Le garçon respectait très peu de monde. Il n'appelait jamais Kakashi, sensei, méprisait ouvertement ses coéquipiers et semblait avoir un besoin malsain de tout contrôler. Il aimait donner des ordres et détestait en recevoir, il n'était poli qu'en présence de ses parents et après avoir rencontré le patriarche du clan Uchiha, Sakura comprenait mieux d'où venait cette attitude. Mais…Itachi était différent. Il avait de l'assurance à revendre, c'était certain mais pas une seule fois, n'avait-elle détecté une once d'arrogance dans son expression, ses gestes ou ses paroles. Il était…neutre. Poli, peu bavard, observateur et… gentil ? Ou quelque chose qui s'y rapprochait, dans tous les cas.

Tout à coup, Sakura songea à ce qu'aurait été sa vie si Itachi Uchiha avait été dans sa classe, à la place de son petit frère. Elle serait sans doute tombée amoureuse du prodige. Et parce qu'il était infiniment plus gentil que son frère, elle serait resté amoureuse de lui.

…

Peut-être devrait-elle être reconnaissante des efforts que déployait Sasuke pour décourager ses admiratrices.

-J'habite ici, dit-elle lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination.

Elle fit face à Itachi et s'inclina poliment.

-Arigatou, Itachi-san.

-Hn.

Sakura du se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel en entendant ce bruit.

Le garçon attendit que la genin rentre chez elle pour utiliser la technique du shunshin. Il s'en alla sans laisser de trace.

* * *

Sakura passa les deux jours suivants à se préparer pour les examens de sélection de chûnin. Elle acheta au père de Tenten une centaine de kunaïs, de shurikens et de tags explosifs, rassembla tout son matériel de soins aux premiers secours, son naginata, et décida de sceller le tout dans deux rouleaux de parchemins à l'aide d'une technique de fuînjutsu que lui avait enseigné Tenten. Paranoïaque, elle décida de sceller également des vêtements et de la nourriture _au cas où_. Ne voulant pas être courbatue et fatiguée pour l'examen, Sakura décida de se reposer pour la première fois depuis…pour la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec l'ombrageuse panthère de jade de Konoha, maintenant qu'elle y pensait.

Ses préparations faites, la jeune fille décida de se relaxer aux sources d'eau chaude, traita ses cheveux court avec soins jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent souples et soyeux, se massa les mollets et les pieds et hydrata sa peau avec soin. C'était légèrement triste de faire toutes ces choses qu'elle faisait avec Ino auparavant, seule. Mais Sakura refusait de songer à son ancienne amie. Elle avait…très mal gérer les choses avec Ino, elle le reconnaissait volontiers. C'était principalement sa faute. Mais Ino n'était pas innocente non plus. La Yamanaka n'avait pas tenté de protester sa décision de ruiner leur amitié, n'avait pas hésité à retourner contre elle toutes ses insécurités, à dévoiler ses secrets et à se lier d'amitiés avec toutes les filles qui s'étaient moqués d'elle durant son enfance. Peut-être que c'était sa façon à elle de se venger et que Sakura l'avait mérité mais ça n'empêchait pas la rosette d'être blessée.

* * *

La veille de l'examen, Tenten vint lui rendre visite.

-Gai-sensei et Lee n'arrêtent pas de se plaindre que Neiji et moi n'avons pas la même fureur et passion de la jeunesse que toi, dit la brunette en guise de salut, lorsque Sakura ouvrit la porte.

La plus jeune des filles sourit avec indulgence en songeant à ces deux-là.

-Tu penses que je pourrais écrire ça, sur mon CV ? Demanda-t-elle avec humour.

Tenten renifla d'un air amusé avant d'entrer dans la demeure des Haruno.

-Tu es jolie. Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi…relaxée ? Tu n'as même pas de cernes, dit-elle.

Les joues de Sakura se rosirent malgré tous ses efforts pour paraître indifférente au compliment. Elle invita son amie dans la cuisine et commença à préparer du thé vert.

-J'ai décidé de me reposer hier et aujourd'hui, expliqua-t-elle. Kakashi-sensei nous a porté volontaire pour les examens de chûnins.

-Vraiment ? C'est…inhabituel. Gai-sensei nous a fait attendre un an avant de nous inscrire. C'est de ça dont j'étais venu te parler en fait.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il ait vraiment eu le choix, admit Sakura. Naruto et Sasuke sont forts…je crois que c'est surtout pour eux, qu'on passe l'examen. Je suis juste…l'infortunée qui fait partie d'une équipe de génie.

-Comment tu crois que je me sens entre Lee et Neiji ? Rétorqua Tenten.

La brunette laissa échapper un sourire résigné.

-Gai-sensei adore Lee comme son propre fils et tout le monde ne parle que de Neiji. Je les admire beaucoup et j'adore mon équipe, je ne l'échangerais pour rien au monde mais j'ai parfois l'impression…

-D'être invisible ? La cinquième roue du carrosse ? C'est comme ça que je me sens constamment.

Sakura servit le thé et proposa une assiette d'umeboshi à Tenten qui plissa le nez et refusa poliment l'offre.

-Tu es forte, Tenten. Je n'ai aucun doute que tu réussiras l'examen.

-Tu penses vraiment que je pourrais devenir chûnin ? Demanda la brunette en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

C'était étrange d'être celle qui réconfortait au lieu d'être celle qui était réconfortée. Mais après tout ce que Tenten avait fait pour elle, il n'y avait pas grand-chose que Sakura ne ferait pas pour son amie.

-J'en suis certaine. Tu…tu es incroyable Tenten. Tu n'es peut-être pas Neiji ou Lee, mais tu n'en as pas besoin pour être exceptionnelle. Tu t'entraînes dur sans relâche et je t'admire beaucoup.

 **-Pourquoi tu ne te déclares pas pendant que tu y es ?** Marmonna Inner, sarcastique.

Rougissant encore plus qu'auparavant, Sakura baissa les yeux et manqua les joues roses de Tenten.

-Tu es forte, toi aussi, fit Tenten tout à coup.

Sakura releva la tête légèrement choquée. Elle avait été traitée de beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, mais jamais de forte. Une sensation étrange au creux de l'estomac s'empara d'elle. Elle secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, créant un malentendu avec Tenten.

-Non, vraiment tu l'es. Tu as plus d'endurance et de détermination que moi en tout cas, ça c'est certain, si tu es capable de supporter le régime d'entrainement de Gai-sensei. J'ai vu à quel point, tu t'étais amélioré en quelques mois seulement, tu es très douée avec un naginata et je suis certaine que tu pourrais facilement te spécialiser en genjutsu si tu avais un bon sensei !

Sakura ne songea pas un instant à défendre Kakashi, elle était trop occupée à se retenir de se jeter sur la brunette pour l'enlacer.

 _Je crois que je suis amoureuse._

 **-C'EST-CE QUE J'ESSAYE DE TE DIRE DEPUIS DES SEMAINES !**

* * *

-Sakura-chaaaaaan !

La rosette poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme quand elle vit son coéquipier blond courir vers elle. Non content de porter de l'orange, il fallait qu'il ouvre la bouche pour être bien sûr que tout le monde les remarque. Sakura le laissa la prendre dans ses bras et l'enlacer comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus pendant des mois avec une touche d'affection et beaucoup d'exaspération.

-Urusai ! Tout le monde nous regarde, siffla Sasuke en les rejoignant.

-La ferme, teme ! Cria Naruto juste à côté de l'oreille de la rosette.

Cette dernière avait parfois l'impression que Naruto était un petit chiot. Elle lui avait montré de l'affection, l'avait nourrit et maintenant, il ne voulait plus partir. Pour citer Inner : « **Il avait de la chance d'être mignon** ». En comparaison, Sasuke était un chat. Beau, mais fier, arrogant et vaniteux. Le bond la relâcha enfin après lui avoir bien serré les côtes. Sakura ne grimaça même pas. Elle avait l'habitude de bien pire avec l'équipe neuf. Gai-sensei était quelqu'un de très…affectueux.

-Wow, t'es super jolie Sakura-chan !

-Arigatou, Naruto-kun, soupira la fille.

L'examen n'avait même pas commencé qu'elle avait déjà hâte qu'il se termine. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir, mais espérait ardemment devenir une chûnin pour ne plus jamais avoir à repasser un examen avec Naruto et Sasuke.

-Allons-y ! Ordonna Sasuke d'un ton sec.

C'est avec un soupir que Sakura le suivit. Elle et Naruto se placèrent de chaque côté du Uchiha et la jeune fille se demanda comment réagirait le blond s'il savait qu'ils avaient l'air d'être les minions de Sasuke.

Mieux valait ne pas le lui dire.

Inner qui grommelait des insultes était déjà suffisant. Pas besoin de rajouter les jérémiades de Naruto.

* * *

Sakura n'avait jamais eu autant envie de commettre un meurtre. Un double meurtre pour être plus précis. Le meurtre de ses coéquipiers. Elle avait déjà tout un plan pour faire croire à un accident dans son esprit. Tout avait commencé avec Sasuke, cet imbécile arrogant à la tête tellement enflée que le fait qu'il puisse tenir debout relevait du mystère, qui avait annoncé à tout le monde, la présence du genjutsu qu'elle avait détecté, révélant ses maigres compétences à tous leurs concurrents et peignant une cible sur leurs dos dans sa hâte de frimer. Depuis qu'il avait activé son sharingan, le garçon était devenu encore plus insupportable qu'auparavant.

Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, Naruto qui offensait déjà toute la communauté shinobi en portant du _orange_ , avait décidé de prendre le relais et d'annoncer à tous les autres genins qu'il n'avait pas peur et était prêt à relever le défi.

…

Maintenant plus d'une centaine de genins, tous plus âgés et plus féroce les regardaient comme s'ils n'étaient que des insectes particulièrement répugnants.

 **-C'est ta faute aussi, tu aurais dû te rendre compte que Naruto allait mettre les pieds dans le plat et l'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche !**

Fulminante, Sakura écouta d'une seule oreille le genin aux cheveux gris parler avec ses anciens camarades de classe, trop occupée à maudire Sasuke et Naruto dans son esprit pour s'intéresser à autre chose. La rosette préférait se concentrer sur sa colère plutôt que sur autre chose, parce que la vérité était qu'elle était terrifiée et que la manie qu'avaient ses coéquipiers à attirer toute l'attention allait leur causer des problèmes et que lorsque les autres genins décideront inévitablement de les remettre à leurs places, Sakura devra se battre aux côté des deux idiots…

 **-C'est mal barré pour nous** , gémit Inner.

Lorsqu'une équipe d'Oto, un village dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler attaqua le genin aux cheveux gris, Sakura se tendit et attrapa un kunaï par réflexe. La rosette songea à aller aider le genin pus âgé, mais quelque chose la retint. C'était son instinct de survie. Sakura ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur elle plus que nécessaire. Elle voulait rester invisible le plus longtemps possible, observer ses adversaires, cataloguer leurs forces et leurs faiblesses et garder ses maigres compétences secrètes jusqu'au dernier moment. Peut-être que c'était lâche de sa part, peut-être qu'elle devrait avoir honte, mais Sakura valorisait sa vie plus que celle d'un genin qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré de sa vie. De plus…la jeune fille ne connaissait aucun moyen de parer une attaque basé sur le son. Il faudrait qu'elle bloque son ouïe et Sakura dépendait de ce sens presque autant que de sa vue. Elle avait suffisamment d'handicap sans avoir à en ajouter.

Au moment où la situation semblait s'aggraver et qu'une bagarre semblait sur le point d'éclater, l'examinateur de la première épreuve apparut avec toute une équipe de chûnins pour les surveiller. La rosette qui avait d'abord ressentit du soulagement à l'arrivée de l'examinateur sentit son estomac se transformer en plomb à la vue de l'homme, plus précisément de ces cicatrices. Là, devant elle, se tenait la raison pour laquelle Sakura était si effrayée constamment. La vie de shinobi était dure et dangereuse, Sakura le savait, tout comme elle savait qu'elle pourrait un jour avoir des cicatrices semblables. A la simple idée d'un jour ressembler à l'examinateur, la jeune fille eut envie de pleurer. C'était triste, vaniteux et pathétique, mais c'était ce qu'elle ressentait et Sakura qui était clairement le maillon faible de l'équipe savait qu'elle allait devoir s'entraîner encore plus dur que jamais si elle voulait avoir une chance de survivre.

Lorsqu'Ibiki Morino annonça l'examen écrit, Sakura sentit une bulle d'espoir enfler dans sa poitrine. Les tests écrits, ça elle pouvait gérer. Au niveau compétence, son cerveau était son meilleur atout, elle n'était peut-être pas la meilleure en taïjutsu, seulement adéquate avec son naginata et ne connaissait peut-être aucun ninjutsu ou genjutsu, mais son esprit était vif et sa mémoire infaillible.

Lorsqu'Inner la prévint qu'Ino tentait de lire dans son esprit, elle confia le soin à son for intérieur de la protéger de toute intrusion et fut la première à finir l'examen.

Sakura poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de relever les yeux pour croiser le regard perçant de Morino-san.

 _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me regarde ?_ Paniqua-t-elle.

 **-Comment tu veux que je le sache, moi ?! Je te rappelle que j'étais occupé à nous débarrasser de blondie !**

Pendant un court instant de folie, Sakura cru qu'Inner faisait référence à Naruto avant de retrouver ses esprits. Mais on songeant à son coéquipier, Sakura réalisa que réussir l'examen ne lui mènerait à rien si les deux idiots ne réussissaient pas également à le passer.

 _Ça veut dire que tout repose sur Naruto_ , pensa Sakura avec un mélange d'effroi et d'hystérie.

 **-On est foutue.**

 _Dis pas ça !_

 **-On est tellement foutue,** continua à se lamenter Inner.

 _Espérons qu'il triche_ …

Mais bien sûr, Naruto ne serait pas le shinobi le plus imprévisible de Konoha s'il faisait ce qu'on attendait de lui. L'essentiel c'était qu'ils avaient réussi.

L'équipe 7 était prête pour la seconde épreuve.

* * *

Sakura avait cru connaître la peur, elle avait cru savoir ce que c'était d'être tellement terrifiée que son corps ne répondait plus et que son esprit était incapable de faire autre chose que de lui fournir des images macabres de sa propre mort. La jeune fille avait toujours eu une imagination débordante, et n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point cela pouvait être une qualité tout comme une malédiction.

Paralysée par la peur, voilà ce qu'elle était. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, ses dents claquaient et ses yeux grands ouvert rivés vers la kunoichi la plus laide et la plus effrayante qu'elle avait jamais eu le déplaisir de rencontrer, Sakura tenta de compartimenter les informations que son cerveau assimilait mais c'était sans espoir. Sasuke était tout aussi effrayé et paralysé qu'elle, Naruto n'était pas là et elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'il soit toujours en vie mais ne pouvait pas faire autre chose que de rester là, tremblante et effrayée comme _la_ _ **petite**_ _fille_ _ **stupide**_ _qu'elle était et…_

 _Oh Kami-sama, je ne veux pas mourir, je ne veux pas, je ne, je…_

 **-Ressaisis-toi Sakura !**

 _Je ne veux pas mourir !_

 **-On va mourir, si tu ne te bouges pas ! Ressaisis-toi Sakura, ce n'est pas réel, toutes ces images ne sont pas réels, c'est l'intention meurtrière de la kunoichi qui te fait ça ! C'est juste du Sakki, rappelles-toi le Sakki de Zabuza !**

 _Je ne veux pas…_

 **-SAKURA !**

La rosette crut recevoir une décharge électrique et retrouva pied sur terre au moment où la kunoichi se rapprochait.

Sakura était toujours aussi effrayée qu'auparavant, rien n'avait changé de ce côté. Mais elle ne pouvait plus rester les bras croisés à pleurer et à attendre que quelqu'un vienne la sauver. Si elle voulait survivre, elle allait devoir le faire par ses propres moyens.

Un simple coup d'œil à Sasuke montra à la fille qu'il n'était pas dans un meilleur état qu'elle. Tout comme elle, il avait commencé à se redresser et à tirer un kunaï de sa saccoche.

-Oh, très bien, le complimenta la kunoichi de Kusa. Et maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire Sasuke-kun ?

La femme (Etait-ce vraiment une femme ? Malgré la situation pressante, Sakura ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'aucune femme qui se respectait un tant soit peu ne sortirait de chez elle, accoutrée comme elle l'était) sortit deux kunaïs de façon nonchalante qu'elle fit tournoyer avec dextérité.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ferais en sorte d'être rapide, mais je n'ai pas à te le dire, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as déjà vu de tes propres yeux comment ça allait se finir. Mais je dois dire…que je suis déçue. Je m'attendais à mieux…

Plus l'ennemi avançait et plus Sakura pouvait voir la terreur dans le regard de son coéquipier normalement si fier. Sasuke était le plus fort des membres de l'équipe 7. C'était quelque chose qui l'agaçait prodigieusement mais Sakura savait mettre sa fierté de côté pour admettre ce fait. Sasuke était même le plus fort de tous les rookies. Il était bon en taïjutsu, genjutsu et ninjutsu, son contrôle de chakra et son quotient intellectuel n'étaient peut-être pas aussi élevés que les siens, mais ils restaient supérieur à la moyenne. Sasuke était fort. Alors de le voir, si terrifié…ça en disait long sur le genre d'ennemi qu'ils affrontaient.

Sakura réagit sans réfléchir. Son corps agit de lui-même et avec une rapidité qu'elle ne souvenait pas d'avoir, elle attrapa son coéquipier, le souleva sur une épaule et sauta d'un bon gigantesque sur un arbre, faisant de son mieux pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et la kunoichi de Kusa.

-Alors comme ça, la proie est encore capable de se défendre, comme c'est intéressant, retentit la voix de l'ennemi.

Sakura continua de courir plus vite que jamais avec le poids de Sasuke sur l'épaule droite la ralentissant à peine. Elle avait besoin d'un plan, elle avait besoin d'un plan tout de suite, mais son cerveau dont elle était habituellement si fière était aux abonnés absents.

 _Naruto…Il faut que je retrouve Naruto et qu'on s'éloigne de cette homme-femme-monstre._

Inner ne répondit pas et Sakura songea que même son subconscient devait être trop effrayé pour ses commentaires habituels.

Sakura s'arrêta sur un arbre jugeant que leur troisième coéquipier ne devait pas être trop loin et refusant de songer à la possibilité qu'il n'ait pas survécu. Elle reposa Sasuke sur la branche d'un arbre immense et s'attendit à ce qu'il la repousse violemment comme il le ferait dans son état normal, qu'il prenne les commandes et que peut-être ce _cauchemar prendrait enfin fin_ mais Sasuke semblait encore plus secoué qu'elle.

-Sasu…

Il plaça une main glacée contre sa bouche.

-On doit partir, murmura-t-il avec véhémence, on doit bouger.

Sakura dont le cœur avait commencé à palpiter à cent à l'heure dès le moment où elle avait pénétré la forêt de la mort vit quelque chose dans sa vision périphérique qui lui fit manquer un battement de cœur. Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes face à la taille monstrueuse de la créature, la jeune fille réagit d'instinct.

Elle descella son naginata et bondit sur le serpent pour faire une longue entaille verticale à la créature à partir de la gorge.

La créature poussa un sifflement assourdissant avant de bouger dans tous les sens pour la faire tomber, elle réussit à repousser Sakura qui se rattrapa juste à temps en s'accrochant à l'aide de chakra à un arbre.

-Sasuke, attention !

-Argh !

Sasuke activa son sharingan et lança une véritable pluie de shurikens sur le serpent avant de la rejoindre. A eux deux, ils réussirent à vaincre le monstre, du moins c'est ce qu'ils crurent, jusqu'à ce que la kunoichi de Kusa _ne sorte de la carcasse du serpent_.

-Ce n'est pas un serpent normal, réalisa Sakura avec horreur. C'est une invocation. Mais la seule personne connu à posséder le contrat des serpents est…

Sakura n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase à voix haute que sous ses yeux effarées, l'ennemi couverte d'entrailles allongea son corps jusqu'à ressembler à un serpent pour glisser vers leur direction.

 _Je ne veux pas mourir._

Sakura se mit en position, son naginata en main, prête à se battre jusqu'au bout pour sa survie et celle de son équipe.

-Je sens ta peur et ton désespoir, Sasuke-kun, dit le véritable monstre sur le ton de la conversation. Une proie ne doit jamais relâcher sa garde, pas même un seul moment, en la présence d'un prédateur. Les crocs de ta petite-amie sont peut-être plus aiguisés qu'il n'y parait, mais les miens sont mortels.

C'est ce moment que Naruto choisit pour arriver.

Sakura sentit un réel soulagement à la vue de son troisième coéquipier. Avec ses kage bunshins, les trois genins allaient pouvoir quitter cette maudite forêt, il ne manquait plus que…

-Tu t'en ait pris à mes amis et j'aime pas ça, déclara Naruto avec toute la bravoure d'un imbécile qui ne savait pas ce que c'était que d'avoir peur. Retournes dans ton trou, vieux serpent !

Sakura était mitigée entre l'envie d'éclater de rire et d'éclater en sanglot. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi terrifiée de sa vie, elle était recouverte de la tête aux pieds de sang et Naruto était là, avec sa stupide combinaison orange à parler comme s'il était encore à l'académie et Sasuke qui semblait encore plus terrifié qu'elle.

-Tenez, dit soudainement l'Uchiha. Vous pouvez avoir le rouleau de parchemin, je vous le donne. Laissez-nous partir en paix.

Sakura était pour. Si donner le stupide rouleau voulait dire qu'elle pouvait rentrer chez elle, qu'elle le prenne. La kunoichi pouvait l'avaler, le brûler ou en faire ce qu'elle voulait, Sakura s'en fichait, elle voulait juste que le cauchemar cesse.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? S'insurgea Naruto.

-Reste en dehors de ça !

-Très bien Sasuke-kun, sage décision, susurra la kunoichi.

Sasuke lança le rouleau à l'ennemi mais Naruto l'intercepta pour le ranger avec force dans sa sacoche. Sakura sentit son cœur se transformer en glace quand elle réalisa que Naruto n'avait aucunement l'intention de fuir le combat. Il voulait rester. Qu'avait dit Kakashi-sensei ? « _Dans le monde des shinobis, ceux qui ne respectent pas les règles et transgressent les lois… sont considérés comme des moins que rien. Mais ceux qui ne pensent pas à leurs compagnons sont encore pires. »_ Qu'étaient donc ceux qui forçaient leurs coéquipiers à se battre dans un combat pour lequel ils n'étaient pas prêt. Sakura n'était pas prête, elle le savait, le monde entier le savait, mais ça n'avait pas empêché Kakashi de la forcer à participer à l'examen de chûnins tout comme ça n'empêchait pas à l'instant présent, Naruto de forcer Sasuke et Sakura à se battre contre un ennemi infiniment plus puissant qu'eux.

-Arrêtes de jouer les héros, Naruto ! Ce n'est pas le moment, laisse-moi régler ça !

Pour toute réponse, Naruto abattit son poing contre le visage de Sasuke.

-Espèce d'idiot ! Tu ne sais pas à qui tu as à faire !

-J'ai oublié le mot de passe. J'ai oublié le mot de passe mais je suis qui je suis, et toi ? C'est toi dont je ne suis pas certain, comment est-ce que je sais que tu es Sasuke ? Depuis quand tu es un lâche ? Tu dis que je ne sais pas à qui j'ai à faire, mais la personne qui est en face de moi est juste un lâche !

Sakura n'avait jamais autant ressentit l'envie de frapper Naruto. Le voilà à vouloir à jouer les héros sans se préoccuper un seul instant qu'aucun de ses coéquipiers ne voulaient mourir. Parce que c'était ce qui les attendait s'ils tentaient de combattre cet ennemi, et Sakura le savait tout comme elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que leur ennemi ne soit qu'une simple genin.

-Est-ce que tu te fiches de moi Naruto ? S'énerva-t-elle.

Le garçon sursauta lorsqu'il réalisa dans quel état se trouvait sa coéquipière.

-Je me fiche de tes états d'âme et je me fiche de cet exam ! Je ne vais pas mourir pour un maudit rouleau de parchemin ! Cria-t-elle furieuse.

La Kusa-nin invoqua un autre serpent immense qui força l'équipe 7 à se séparer. Sakura réussit difficilement à vaincre le serpent qui semblait à tout prit vouloir la gober, juste à temps pour entendre Naruto appeler Sasuke une poule mouillé, exactement comme ce dernier l'avait fait durant la mission de Nami. Mais Sakura ne s'en était pas sorti indemne. Elle avait été jetée avec force contre un arbre et ressentait une douleur lancinante au crâne. La rosette dû faire appel à toute sa volonté pour garder connaissance et vit avec un mélange de colère et de résignation Sasuke et Naruto se battre contre l'ennemi _comme s'ils avaient une chance._

A cet instant, Sakura réalisa que ce sera toujours Naruto et Sasuke d'un côté et elle de l'autre. Ils étaient trop semblable et elle trop différente.

Impuissante, Sakura vit sans surprise les deux garçons se faire repousser comme s'ils n'étaient que des insectes à peine remarquables, et au moment où la situation semblait réellement perdue, une équipe d'agents ANBU apparut littéralement de nulle part pour les repousser tous les trois dans un coin et s'occuper de l'ennemi.

-Orochimaru, dit une voix vaguement familière.

Sakura se sentit pâlir et trembler lorsqu'elle réalisa que c'était un Sannin qu'elle venait de survivre.

-Itachi-kun…kukuku…quel plaisir de te revoir. Je faisais justement connaissance avec ton petit frère. Je dois dire qu'il n'a pas ton talent, mais le potentiel est là, il aurait juste besoin d'un petit…coup de pouce.

Le cou du serpent s'allongea sous les yeux horrifiés des genins et impassibles des agents ANBU.

Tout se passa trop vite pour que Sakura arrive à suivre ce qui se passe. Mais un instant, elle était en train de voir Orochimaru et Itachi Uchiha se faire face et l'instant suivant, elle était dans les bras d'un inconnu. Par instinct, elle leva son naginata qu'elle serrait tellement fort dans sa main que l'en détacher serait impossible, et tenta de transpercer la personne qui la tenait mais il l'intercepta avec une facilité insultante.

-Du calme, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, dit une voix d'homme.

Il semblait jeune et sincère mais la genin avait encore trop peur pour baisser sa garde face à une simple promesse.

-Lâchez-moi, grogna-t-elle, en gigotant dans tous les sens ce qui ne fit que qu'aggraver ses blessures.

Elle avait des bleues et des coupures sur tout le corps et semblait avoir pris un bain de sang, mais c'était sa blessure à la tête qui lui faisait le plus mal. L'adrénaline qui coursait dans ses veines était la seule chose qui la faisait tenir encore debout.

L'homme la déposa à côté de Naruto avant de créer un clone pour les protéger et d'aller aider ses deux autres camarades à repousser le Sannin.

* * *

Orochimaru ne tarda pas à prendre la fuite, laissant l'équipe Kû et l'équipé 7 seuls dans une clairière ravagé.

-Il a pris la fuite, taichou. On poursuit ? Demanda le troisième membre de l'équipe.

-Non. Pour l'instant note priorité est d'avertir Sarutobi-sama, dit Itachi.

L'adolescent avança vers l'équipe 7 et remarqua avec soulagement que son frère n'avait rien. Il semblait secoué et épuisé, mais à l'exception de quelques hématomes, Sasuke s'en était sorti indemne. Le jinchûriki également. Naruto Uzumaki semblait légèrement sonné, mais il n'avait pas la moindre égratignure. Sakura Haruno par contre, semblait être sortit d'un combat qu'elle avait perdu.

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et retira son masque lorsqu'il la vit tenter de reculer comme un animal en cage.

-Est-ce que tu es blessé ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

-Je n'ai rien, croassa-t-elle difficilement.

Itachi ne la crut pas un instant et tenta de s'approcher une nouvelle fois, mais la jeune fille recula encore jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le tronc d'un arbre.

L'adolescent soupira mais n'insista pas. Si elle pouvait encore protester, alors son état n'était pas critique et c'était l'essentiel. Le garçon se retourna pour faire de nouveau face à son petit frère.

-Sasuke…je t'ai déjà dit ce que tu étais censé faire si jamais tu venais à croiser la route d'Orochimaru, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

-Je gérais très bien la situation, répliqua Sasuke en grinçant des dents.

Itachi vit la kunoichi de l'équipe serrer les poings et ressentit un élan de pitié pour la jeune fille. Le garçon connaissait la nature borné de son frère. Ca ne devait pas être facile d'être dans l'équipe de Sasuke, de Sharingan no Kakashi et de Naruto Uzumaki, le geôlier du kyubi no yoko. Il comprenait parfaitement la raison pour laquelle, elle était allée chercher d'autres sensei pour l'entraîner. Les méthodes d'éducations de Kakashi-san laissaient clairement à désirer et la jeune fille n'avait pas les avantages de ses camarades.

-Si Anko Mitarashi ne nous avait pas prévenus juste à temps de la présence d'Orochimaru, tes coéquipiers seraient morts et toi sous l'emprise du Sannin. Tu n'es encore qu'un genin Sasuke, tu n'es pas encore prêt pour ce combat. Surestimer tes capacités ne t'apportera rien de bon.

Et pour faire bonne mesure, Itachi tapa le front de son frère et dut retenir un sourire d'apparaître sur son visage lorsqu'il vit la mine furieuse de Sasuke.

-Si vous n'avez rien, vous pouvez continuer l'examen.

L'adolescent fit signe à Genma et Shisui de le suivre et laissa son petit frère expliquer la situation aux deux autre genins.

Il avait un serpent à pourchasser.

Personne ne menaçait son petit frère.

* * *

Sasuke fusilla du regard son coéquipier lorsque celui-ci porta le coup final au dernier membre de l'équipe d'Amegakure encore debout. Sasuke affirmerait jusqu'à son dernier souffle qu'il ne boudait pas comme dirait Shisui, il _exprimait son mécontentement_.

-Tch. Nous avons le rouleau, on prend une pause de cinq minutes avant de nous rendre à la tour, déclara-t-il.

Sasuke jeta un regard au membre le plus faible de son équipe et fronça des sourcils. Sakura n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis leur interaction avec Orochimaru. Elle avait pansé leurs blessures, suivit leurs rythmes et n'avait pas protesté une seule seconde, mais il savait qu'elle était furieuse contre lui et le dobe. Naruto ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais il ne tarderait pas à le faire et le connaissant, le blond finirait par se sentir coupable et s'excuser jusqu'à ce que Sakura cède et lui pardonne. Sasuke par contre, avait remarqué la colère de la rosette mais ne pensait pas nécessaire de s'excuser. Sakura s'en remettra. Il l'avait protégé contre l'équipe d'Ame, ça comptait pour quelque chose, non ? Et puis, il n'avait rien fait pour mériter sa colère. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il connaissait l'identité de leur agresseur, et alors ? C'était entre lui, Itachi et le serpent. Ca ne la regardait pas. Il avait tenté d'être raisonnable, ce n'était pas sa faute si le dobe avait tout gâché.

Le Uchiha ne détestait pas sa coéquipière. Il ne l'aimait pas particulièrement, mais il ne la détestait pas non plus. Elle ne s'était peut-être pas amélioré depuis l'académie physiquement parlant, elle était au moins beaucoup plus supportable depuis qu'elle n'était plus amoureuse de lui…Sasuke se demandait parfois ce qu'il devrait faire pour convaincre la Yamanaka et le reste de son fanclub de prendre exemple sur elle.

La vérité, c'était qu'il l'apprécierait beaucoup plus si elle ne le battait pas constamment quand il s'agissait de théorie. Depuis qu'il avait son sharingan, il avait gagné la même mémoire photographique qu'elle semblait posséder et c'était comme si ses capacités intellectuelles avaient doublés. Mais même avec cet avantage, Sakura Haruno restait plus intelligente que lui, un fait qui le rendait _complètement dingue_. Elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte. La fille avait une capacité d'analyse prodigieuse, débitait des faits médicales ou politiques comme quelqu'un parlerait du climat et il n'avait peut-être jamais joué avec elle, Sasuke savait qu'elle le battrait au shogi si l'occasion se présentait.

Son père ne lui avait jamais pardonné de s'être fait battre par une fille aux cheveux roses et qui venait d'une famille sans aucun prestige.

Alors, non, Sasuke ne détestait pas Sakura. Mais il préférerait ne pas l'avoir dans son équipe.

Leur pause finit, l'équipe 7 reprit le chemin de la tour.

La forêt de la mort n'allait pas leur manquer.

Ils marchaient pendant ce qui semblait être des heures quand Sakura laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Elle prit la parole pour la première fois en deux jours.

-Les gars, je pense qu'on est coincé dans un genjutsu.

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça ? Demanda Naruto.

-Qu'est-ce que vous entendez ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Rien, répondit le blond confus.

-Exactement ! Répliqua la rosette. On n'entend absolument rien, pas d'oiseaux, pas de bruits de combat, pas d'animaux, pas même de bruits de feuilles, ce n'est pas naturel.

Sasuke ne perdit pas de temps à activer son sharingan et réagit juste à temps pour esquiver une dizaine de senbon lancés dans sa direction.

-Kai !

Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Sakura libérer Naruto de l'illusion dans laquelle ils avaient été piégés, mais n'avait pas le temps de leur payer attention.

Ils allaient devoir se battre de nouveau.

* * *

Sasuke observa les autres genins avec un mélange d'anticipation et d'agitation. Il remarqua avec surprise que tous les rookies avaient complétés la seconde phase de l'examen. Le garçon avait très tôt découvert que leurs équipes avaient été désignées pour des spécialités bien spécifiques. L'équipe 10 était spécialisée en embuscade et collecte d'informations. La première épreuve de l'examen avait dû être un jeu d'enfant pour eux, surtout avec les techniques des Nara et Yamanaka à leurs dispositions. L'équipe 8 était spécialisée en pistage. La seconde épreuve avait dû être incroyablement facile pour eux, avec le Byakugan, le ninken Inuzuka et les kikaichu Aburame, ça n'étonnerait pas l'Uchiha de découvrir qu'ils étaient la première équipe à arriver à la tour. C'était sa propre équipe qu'il avait eu du mal à cerner. L'équipe 7 était en général l'équipe de combat d'assaut frontal, cette équipe était toujours placée en première ligne et regroupait en général les plus forts. Le choix de placer Sasuke dans cette équipe était logique, c'était les deux autres membres dont il doutait. Après quelques semaines à le côtoyer, le garçon avait dû admettre que Naruto avait sa place dans l'équipe 7. Avec son endurance, ses réserves énormes de chakra et son tempérament, l'Uzumaki était fait pour le combat. La seule chose qui rendait Sasuke sceptique et le fit douter de sa théorie était le placement de Sakura dans leur équipe. Cette fille était faible. Elle l'avait toujours été. Elle avait peut-être le QI d'un Nara, son endurance était pathétique, tout comme ses réserves de chakra. Elle n'avait aucune technique à offrir et ne semblait pas particulièrement douée dans aucune des trois disciplines essentielles shinobi. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il la vit battre la kunoichi d'Oto que Sasuke se dit que finalement, Sakura n'était peut-être pas aussi pathétique qu'il l'avait d'abord cru.

Alors quand il la vit qui s'apprêtait à abandonner la course, alors qu'ils étaient arrivés si loin et qu'ils étaient si près du but, Sasuke réagit d'instinct.

Il attrapa la main qu'elle s'apprêtait à lever et l'empêcha de parler.

C'était sa façon à lui de la reconnaitre comme une kunoichi à part entière. De lui dire qu'elle avait sa place dans l'équipe 7.

-Ne t'enfuis pas, pas maintenant qu'on est enfin arrivés jusqu'ici.

Sasuke ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre comme réponse de la part de sa coéquipière, peut-être à ce qu'elle rougisse ou proteste sa décision mais certainement pas qu'elle retire sa main brutalement et lui tourne le dos.

* * *

Sakura vomit de la bile pour la troisième fois ce jour-là. C'était immonde, mais son estomac vide n'avait rien d'autre à rejeter et la rosette n'avait pas eu le cœur à tenter d'avaler quoique ce soit pour y remédier. Elle avait mal partout, était plus fatigué qu'après une séance d'entraînement avec Gai-sensei et souffrait d'une migraine atroce.

L'équipe 7 avait fini plutôt facilement la seconde épreuve de l'examen de chûnin, et ce malgré l'équipe d'Oto qui était venu chercher la bagarre. Sakura avait même réussi à vaincre pour la première fois quelqu'un. La kunoichi de l'équipe d'Oto était clairement impulsive, une tête brûlée, un peu trop confiante en ses capacités et plus faible que ses coéquipiers, mais elle avait du talent en genjutsu et était une utilisatrice de senbon accomplie (des talents que Sakura comptait bien acquérir dès le moment où elle en aurait fini avec ce foutu examen). Sakura avait réussi à la vaincre avec son taïjutsu mais ne s'en était pas sorti indemne et avait gagné entre autre chose, deux longues entailles. Une verticale à la joue et une autre plus profonde sur l'avant-bras.

La rosette se rinça la bouche et bu un peu d'eau avant de se laver le visage et d'observer son reflet, se retenant difficilement de grimacer. Ses cheveux et sa tenue était maculés de sang séchés et elle avait clairement vu des jours meilleurs. Et ça, ce n'était que la partie visible de l'iceberg.

Lorsqu'elle ressortit de la salle de bain pour rejoindre son équipe, Sakura n'adressa pas un seul regard à son sensei et préféra se concentrer sur ses coéquipiers. Sasuke qui avait déjà gagné son match, avait son air froid et distant habituel et à l'exception de quelques égratignures et de ses vêtements sales, il ne semblait avoir souffert de rien. Naruto était sale et une odeur désagréable émanait de lui, ce qui était compréhensible étant donné qu'un serpent l'avait avalé et qu'aucun genin n'avait eu l'occasion de se doucher une fois arrivé à la tour, mais il n'avait aucune blessure, rien, pas même une coupure et pourtant, il était celui qui avait été le plus touché après elle.

Sakura eut envie de pleurer lorsqu'elle réalisa que malgré des mois d'entraînements intensifs, elle était toujours tellement loin d'arriver à la cheville de ses camarades. Elle savait que les garçons s'entraînaient tout autant qu'elle, mais tout ce que la jeune fille voulait, c'était remarquer une amélioration, quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui prouvait qu'elle n'était pas stupide de s'acharner autant.

-Ça va, Sakura-chan ? Demanda Naruto lorsqu'elle se positionna à côté de lui.

Sakura refusa de lui répondre. Elle était toujours furieuse contre lui. Mais celui à qui elle en voulait le plus, c'était Sasuke.

Sasuke qui avait compris dès le départ que c'était Orochimaru leur adversaire, Sasuke qui l'avait empêché d'abandonner la compétition quand elle en avait encore l'occasion à cause de ses blessures. Sasuke qui se fichait comme d'une guigne qu'elle refusait de lui adresser la parole.

Lorsque son match fut annoncé, Sakura déglutit difficilement.

 _Haruno Sakura VS Yamanaka Ino_.

La rosette adressa un regard incertain envers son ancienne meilleure amie pour la voir en train de sourire de façon triomphante. La blonde était persuadée de gagner. Sakura la comprenait. Ino avait toujours été la meilleure. Elle était l'héroïne de sa propre histoire et Sakura avait toujours été la _sidekick,_ l'amie timide et peu talentueuse, celle que tout le monde ignorait, cachée dans l'ombre de ses camarades plus charismatiques. Contrairement à Sakura, Ino n'avait jamais eu peur de dire ce qu'elle pensait. Elle était l'héritière d'un clan respectée, était douée que ce soit en taïjutsu, ninjutsu, shurikenjutsu ou genjutsu, savait dès l'enfance dans quelle équipe elle finirait, une équipe façonnée pour elle et ses talents. La blonde n'était peut-être pas universellement aimée, mais personne ne se moquait d'elle et tout le monde savait qu'elle finirait par prendre la place de son père dans la Section d'interrogatoire et de torture de Konoha.

-Tu vas gagner, Sakura-chan ! Cria Naruto contre son oreille, ne réussissant qu'à amplifier sa migraine.

-Hn.

-Bonne chance, dit Kakashi sans lever le nez de son bouquin.

Sakura ne leur adressa pas un seul regard et s'apprêtait à descendre quand l'équipe 9 prit le relais.

-Bonne chance, Sakura-chan, dit Tenten en lui offrant un sourire confiant, comme si elle savait qu'elle allait gagner et n'en avait pas besoin.

-BONNE CHANCE PETITE FLEUR ! Cria Gai-sensei avait son exubérance habituelle.

-Que la passion de la jeunesse soit avec toi !

Neiji se contenta de lui adresser un regard perçant, lui indiquant clairement qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à perdre.

Sakura sentit son moral remonter et leur sourit timidement. Elle descendit jusqu'à l'arène avec plus de motivation et inspira longuement avant de faire face à son ancienne amie. Celle-ci était en train de la chambrer mais Sakura refusa de lui répondre. Des railleries, elle en avait essuyé toute sa vie, que ce soit sur son front, ses cheveux ou ses capacités en tant que kunoichi, Ino ne faisait que recycler de vieilles insultes. Sakura avait survécu Zabuza, elle avait survécu Orochimaru, elle s'était entraîné dur avec l'équipe neuf et refusait de les décevoir. Elle allait se battre. Elle allait se battre et gagner.

-Hajime !

Sakura n'hésita pas une seule seconde et bondit sur Ino tout en lui lançant en une succession rapide de kunaï après kunaï. La blonde, visiblement surprise s'interrompit et esquiva les armes avec agilité, ne se rendant pas compte que ce n'était qu'une diversion.

La rosette ne perdit pas de temps à lancer son poing contre la tempe de son adversaire, celle-ci se retrouva propulsée en arrière et grogna de douleur. Elle se releva juste à temps pour parer un coup de pied et grimaça lorsqu'elle sentit son radius vibrer sous le coup de la force de Sakura.

Ino fronça les sourcils et tenta de prendre du recul mais Sakura l'en empêcha et la blonde sentit la panique monter en elle. Depuis quand Sakura était-elle douée en taïjutsu ? Sakura avait toujours été particulièrement faible dans cette discipline, sans aucune force dans les bras et sans aucune endurance. Ino avait l'habitude de la battre à plat de couture à l'académie. Mais malgré ses blessures évidentes, la rosette dominait complètement le match et Ino s'en rendit compte très vite. Elle tenta de mettre de la distance entre elle et sa rivale, mais Sakura l'en empêcha en faisant un saut dans les airs pour abattre son talon contre son épaule. Ino grogna et sortit deux kunaïs qu'elle tenta de manier difficilement.

Sakura attrapa les poignets d'Ino et abattit avec force son front contre le sien. Elle attrapa ensuite la blonde par le cou et l'abattit contre son genou relevé.

Ino perdit connaissance et Sakura recula, la respiration saccadée.

Elle avait gagné.

Elle avait gagné contre _Ino_.

Sakura déglutit et retint un gémissement de douleur. Elle n'aurait jamais dû exécuter un coup de tête avec sa migraine.

-La gagnante de ce match est Sakura Haruno.

A l'exception de Naruto et de l'équipe 9, pratiquement personne n'applaudit. Tout comme Sakura, ils étaient sous le choc. Les Yamanaka étaient peut-être des psychologues et des interrogateurs avant tout, ils restaient un clan puissant. Ino en était l'héritière et s'entraînait depuis toute petite. Comment une petite fille maigrichonne aux cheveux _roses_ qui venait d'une famille de shinobi n'ayant jamais produit de jonin avait-elle pu gagner ? C'était du jamais vu. Surtout que Sakura était visiblement blessée, pâle comme un linge et n'avait utilisé aucun jutsu durant son combat.

Si quelqu'un s'était fatigué à lui demander, Gai aurait répondu que c'était la passion de la jeunesse de Sakura qui lui avait permis de gagner.

Hélas pour l'Ombrageuse Panthère de Jade de Konoha, personne ne lui demanda son avis.

* * *

Kakashi Hatake soupira longuement, se sentant désolé pour lui-même. C'était bien sa veine d'avoir ses trois mignons petits genins gagner leurs matchs. Certains jonins trouveraient que c'était une bonne chose, un exploit dont n'importe quel sensei serait fier, mais Kakashi était différent. Il savait que Sasuke et Naruto réussiraient à passer à la troisième épreuve (ils étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre), mais n'avait pas songé un seul instant à la possibilité que Sakura y arrive. Une part de lui était fière d'elle. Mais une autre part de lui, avait envie qu'elle reste une genin pour toujours et reste loin, très loin du combat et bien à l'abri à l'hôpital.

En parlant d'hôpital, c'était là qu'il se rendait. En règle générale, Kakashi les évitait comme la peste mais Sakura y était depuis qu'elle s'est effondrée après le match de la genin de Gai contre Temari. Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien et annoncer sa décision d'entraîner Sasuke.

Ce dernier marchait à ses côtés, les mains dans les poches et son air boudeur habituel. Il avait d'abord protesté l'idée de rendre visite à ses coéquipiers, mais Kakashi ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.

Lorsqu'il vit un medic-nin s'avancer furieusement vers lui, Kakashi tenta de se souvenir de son nom, sans succès. Kakashi connaissait tous les médecins de vue, ayant appris à les esquiver très jeune, mais il avait toujours eu du mal à se souvenir de leurs noms.

-Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez, Hatake-san ? Demanda le médecin d'un air furieux.

Pour toute réponse, Kakashi lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parlez médic-san.

-Votre élève était à deux doigts d'entrer dans un état septique. Si nous n'avions pas immédiatement retiré le poison, elle serait morte à l'heure qu'il est. Et c'est son compter son traumatisme crânien, ses ecchymoses et ses fractures. Elle n'était pas en état de continuer l'examen et c'était votre rôle de vous en assurer.

Kakashi ignora le reste du sermon du médecin, trop occupé à observer l'expression légèrement coupable de Sasuke. Le jonin songea au comportement de ses élèves juste avant les matchs pré éliminatoires. Sakura avait tenté d'abandonner la compétition, quelque chose qu'il avait approuvé et applaudit intérieurement, surtout dans l'état lamentable dans lequel elle se trouvait. Mais Sasuke, l'en avait empêché.

Entre les bêtises de Naruto et Sasuke, c'était un miracle que la rosette ait survécu.

-Changement de plan, dit-il en ignorant complètement le médecin et en s'adressant à son élève. Va m'attendre avec Naruto, je vous rejoins dans une minute.

Ou dans une heure. Ou trois.

Kakashi ne sentait pas d'humeur généreuse.

Il avait cru que la leçon qu'il avait tenté d'inculquer à ses élèves de faire toujours passer ses camarades avant la mission était entrée, mais apparemment, Naruto et Sasuke avaient besoin de l'entendre encore une fois. Le jonin entra dans la chambre de Sakura pour la trouver inconsciente, des bandages autour de son crâne, son torse, ses bras et ses jambes.

Elle paraissait tellement vulnérable…

Kakashi ne voulait pas de cette vie pour Ri…Sakura. Il ne voulait plus jamais la revoir, coincée dans un lit d'hôpital et si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, la rosette ne s'approcherait plus jamais d'un kunaï de sa vie. Il retint un soupir et s'assit à sa table de chevet, se sentant tout à coup, plus vieux que jamais.

Minato-sensei aurait su quoi faire, lui, songea-t-il.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, le sortant de ses pensées sombres. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir la genin de Gai entrer.

-Oh…Ohayo, Kakashi-sensei.

-Yo.

Tenten (si ses souvenirs étaient exacts) s'avança timidement et s'assit de l'autre côté de Sakura, les yeux rivés sur elle. Elle ne lui adressa pas la parole, chose dont il lui était reconnaissant, n'ayant aucune envie de faire la conversation.

Kakashi ne savait pas comment les deux filles s'étaient rencontrés et pour être tout à fait honnête, s'en fichait royalement. Mais Tenten était sans aucun doute la raison pour laquelle Sakura s'était autant amélioré en taïjutsu et il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Konoha était toujours à la recherche de nouveaux talents et le jonin ne voulait pas que la rosette qui n'avait pas de clan pour la protéger se retrouve sous les griffes du conseil du village. Il était tiraillé entre l'envie de la protéger et s'éloigner le plus d'elle possible.

-Quand elle se réveillera, dis-lui de se rendre à cette adresse et de demander Genma Shiranui, dit Kakashi à l'adresse de la brunette en lui tendant un morceau de papier. Il s'occupera d'elle durant le mois. Oh, et dis-lui qui sera son adversaire.

Kakashi fut surpris lorsque la fille lui adressa un regard mauvais.

-Pourquoi vous ne vous occuperez pas d'elle ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton indigné.

Le jonin fut tenté de l'ignorer mais voyant qu'elle ne faisait qu'être une bonne amie, il répondit d'un ton neutre :

-Je me suis déjà engagé avec Sasuke. Deux tokubetsu jonins ont acceptés de me rendre service et de s'occuper de Sakura et Naruto durant ce temps.

La brunette sembla encore plus furieuse pendant un instant avant de se calmer et d'hocher la tête. Elle retourna son attention sur la rosette et Kakashi eut l'étrange impression d'avoir été jugé. Si le jonin avait été du genre à se soucier de l'opinion publique, il en aurait été déconcerté. Heureusement pour lui, il avait cessé de se soucier de pareilles choses depuis plus d'une décennie.

Maintenant, il avait deux genins à sermonner avant de pouvoir se concentrer sur l'entraînement de Sasuke.

* * *

Lorsque Sakura ouvrit enfin les yeux, l'après-midi touchait à sa fin.

-Hey, dit une voix.

Son cerveau engourdit mit du temps à reconnaître la voix de son amie. Sakura gémit quelque chose d'inintelligible et faillit verser des larmes de soulagement lorsque Tenten lui ramena un verre d'eau qu'elle but goulument pour étancher sa soif.

-Arigatou, marmonna-t-elle.

-Comment tu te sens ? Demanda la brunette.

-Comme si Gai-sensei venait de martyriser mon crâne.

La rosette se redressa en position assise difficilement et chercha du regard le corps de son amie.

-Et toi, comment tu vas ? La kunoichi de Suna, elle…

-Ouais, je sais. Elle m'a botté le derrière, admit Tenten en grimaçant.

Sakura fronça les sourcils, se rappelant de la fureur et de la terreur qu'elle avait ressentie durant le match de Tenten et Temari.

-Comment tu vas ? Répéta Sakura.

-Je vais bien. Les médics m'ont guérit en même pas une heure. C'est toi qui a passé la nuit à l'hôpital. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé dans la forêt interdite ? Tu t'es battu avec un ours à mains nues ou quoi ?

La rosette grimaça. Elle avait eu interdiction de parler d'Orochimaru à qui que ce soit et était tenté d'ignorer l'interdiction mais n'avait également pas spécialement envie de parler de son expérience face au Sannin.

-Non, avec un serpent.

Techniquement, c'était vrai.

-Et tu n'as pas songé à enlever tes poids, parce que... ?

Sakura rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en réalisant que pas un instant, elle n'avait songé à retirer ses poids. La jeune fille avait tellement l'habitude de peser cent-vingt kilos de plus, qu'elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte de son handicap.

-Tu les avais oubliés, n'est-ce pas ? Soupira la senpai.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? Demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

Le visage de Tenten s'assombrit avant qu'elle ne se mette à lui raconter tout ce qu'elle avait manqué. La victoire de Naruto contre Kiba, le match de Neiji ou il avait failli tuer sa propre cousine, douce et gentille Hinata qui refusa d'abandonner alors même qu'elle souffrait et que Neiji l'estropiait tout en piétinant sa fierté, et enfin le match entre Gaara et Lee. Tenten du faire un effort visible pour garder son sang-froid en parlant des blessures de Lee qui ne pourrait plus continuer sa carrière.

-Comment va Gai-sensei ? Demanda la rosette sachant que ce dernier considérait le garçon comme son propre fils.

Tenten grimaça.

-Il fait bonne figure, mais…tu sais comment il est.

-Ouais…

-En parlant de sensei, le tien est passé. Il m'a dit de te remettre ça. Il a demandé à quelqu'un de t'entraîner pendant ce mois pendant qu'il s'occupe de l'Uchiha.

-Oh, arigatou, dit Sakura en acceptant le morceau de papier.

-Tu n'es pas en colère ? Demanda la brunette.

Elle savait qu'à sa place, elle serait hors d'elle d'être reléguée ainsi en seconde (ou troisième) place.

-De quoi ?

-Qu'il ne t'entraîne pas. Qu'il entraîne à la place le garçon qui a tout un clan sa disposition pour l'entraîner.

La rosette haussa les épaules et grimaça de douleur presque instantanément. Ses blessures étaient en voie de guérison mais son corps entier était encore endolori.

-Sasuke est son préféré, tout comme Lee est le préféré de Gai-sensei. Sauf que Kakashi et Sasuke ne font pas dans les câlins, expliqua-t-elle. En plus, j'étais certaine qu'il n'allait rien préparer pour moi, alors je suis agréablement surprise.

-Je vois…

Tenten voyait que Sakura n'avait pas exagéré sa situation lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de son sensei. Lee était peut-être clairement le préféré de Gai-sensei, ce dernier n'avait jamais fait sentir à Neiji et elle qu'ils étaient moins importants. Et puis Gai était quelqu'un de tellement gentil que dire quoique ce soit était hors de question…et c'était sans compter que ni Tenten, ni Neiji n'avait envie de participer aux compétitions des deux autres.

-Est-ce que tu sais qui sera mon adversaire ?

-Sabaku no Temari, répondit Tenten en grimaçant.

La brunette avait confiance en Sakura, mais Temari était plus âgée, plus forte et l'avait complètement décimée durant leur match. Elle n'avait aucune envie de voir son amie souffrir, mais fut surprise de voir Sakura siffler comme un chat enragé à l'entente du nom de la kunoichi.

-Je te vengerais, Tenten. Je te le promets.

-Tu n'as pas à…

-Temari t'avait déjà vaincu, elle n'avait pas à te donner ce coup finale, elle s'est montré cruelle pour rien.

-Je...

Tenten était touchée, surtout qu'après les matchs de Neiji et Lee, personne ne s'était souvenu du sien. Mais ça n'empêchait pas la fille de se montrer réticente.

Sakura, voyant le trouble de son amie, prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra gentiment.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je m'entraînerais dur. Je ne te décevrais pas.

Tenten sentit quelque chose dans sa poitrine se serrer, sourit à son amie et promit de l'aider.

* * *

Après Tenten, Ino vint lui rendre visite avec un bouquet de fleur, la surprenant grandement. La blonde vint la féliciter d'un ton sincère avant de déclarer que la prochaine fois serait différente et qu'elle avait intérêt à devenir chûnin.

-Après tout, tu es ma rivale, déclara-t-elle en repoussant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière l'oreille.

Sakura sourit à son ancienne amie, sincèrement touchée qu'elle soit venue la féliciter.

-Arigatou…Ino-chan.

Sakura et Ino ne deviendraient peut-être jamais les meilleures amies du monde comme elles l'avaient un jour été. Mais peut-être que tout espoir n'était pas perdu.

Et après Ino, ce fut au tour de Naruto.

La colère de Sakura avait déjà fondue bien avant que Naruto ne vienne lui présenter ses excuses, accompagné de son regard de chien battu. Sakura avait énormément de défauts, mais elle n'était pas particulièrement rancunière. Et si son coéquipier, s'excusait sincèrement, alors à quoi servirait de rester fâcher ? A rien, si ce n'était de se priver d'un bon ami.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Sakura-chan. Je n'ai jamais…je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point tu étais blessée.

-J'aurais dû parler plus tôt, admit Sakura

-C'est ma faute, insista Naruto. Je n'ai jamais…je n'ai jamais vraiment souffert de ce genre de blessure aussi longtemps. Je guéris vite. Beaucoup plus vite que les gens normaux, dans mon esprit c'était comme ça pour tout le monde. Je n'avais pas compris que c'était différent pour toi…Je suis désolé.

Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes et son nez coulait. En gros, Naruto n'offrait pas une image plaisante. Mais Sakura lui sourit et leva les bras pour l'enlacer. Le blond s'accrocha à elle pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se reculer.

Les deux coéquipiers parlèrent pendant quelques minutes de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que Naruto ne s'en aille en promettant de s'entraîner dur.

Sakura avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'elle le quittait des yeux, Naruto mûrissait un peu plus.

* * *

Inner refit surface alors qu'un infirmier mignon s'assurait qu'elle était prête à quitter l'hôpital.

 _Ou est-ce que tu étais ?_

 **-J'étais dans ta tête, ou tu veux que j'aille ?**

 _Tu n'as jamais été silencieuse aussi longtemps_ , fit remarquer Sakura.

 **-J'ai dépensé toute mon énergie à tenter de bloquer ta peur face à Orochimaru.**

 _Tu peux faire ça ?_ S'étonna-t-elle.

 **-Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que je suis toi ? Je suis tout ce que tu t'empêches d'être, je suis autant une manifestation de ton subconscient qu'une particularité unique de ton esprit. Le jour où tu nous réconcilieras toutes les deux, ton mentale sera complet et ton chakra Yin probablement décuplé. Tu n'auras plus besoin de moi pour dire ce que tu penses tout bas, ni t'aider à contrôler tes émotions.**

 _Tu n'es donc pas une seconde personnalité…juste…une manifestation de mon énergie spirituelle, c'est ce que tu dis ?_

 **-Enfin, tu comprends !**

 _Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu sembles plus stable depuis que j'ai commencé mon entraînement physique ?_

 **-Exactement. Ton chakra Yang augmente un peu plus à chaque jour ce qui créée une balance, je pense qu'un jour nous serons capables d'exécuter le Yin release et Yang release.**

 _Je vois…_

Sakura passa quelques secondes à songer à toutes les implications de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre jusqu'à ce qu'Inner ne reprenne la parole :

 **-Cet infirmier est vraiment mignon…on devrait venir à l'hôpital plus souvent.**

La rosette soupira. Au moins, elle pouvait compter sur Inner pour ne jamais changer.

* * *

Sakura rendit visite à Lee et Hinata avant de rentrer chez elle prendre une longue douche brûlante, manger à la va vite des ramen instantanés qu'elle gardait pour quand Naruto décidait de lui rendre visite et d'aller à la recherche de son nouveau sensei.

Leur lieu de rendez-vous était un izakaya. Sakura n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, n'étant pas en âge de boire et préférant les plats maisons. Elle ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait Genma Shiranui et était trop timide pour s'adresser à la barmaid et demander de l'aide. C'est avec le ventre noué que la jeune fille s'assit à une table isolée et attendit.

Sakura ne savait pas ce que son nouveau sensei valait en matière de compétences, mais en tout cas, il ne l'a fit pas attendre contrairement à Kakashi et rien que pour cette raison, il devint rapidement son préféré des deux. Mais bien sûr, Gai-sensei restait son préféré de tous.

-Sakura Haruno ? Demanda un homme brun en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

-Hai, répondit-elle timidement.

 **-Il est canon !** Commenta Inner.

Sakura repoussa mentalement Inner pour se concentrer sur son nouveau sensei. Il avait des cheveux mi-longs, un senbon dans la bouche et un bandana couvrait le haut de son crâne.

-Je suis Genma Shiranui. J'ai lu ton dossier et je vais t'avouer qu'il n'était pas très impressionnant.

Il continua sur sa lancée en ignorant le visage embarrassé de la jeune fille.

-Ton dossier mentionne que tu n'as aucun ninjutsu ou genjutsu dans ton arsenal, que ton shurikenjutsu est moyen, que ton taïjutsu est faible et qu'à part un QI plutôt élevé, tu n'as pas grand-chose pour toi. Ton ancien instructeur Mizuki disait que tu finirais sans doute bureaucrate.

Sakura baissa la tête pour cacher ses yeux humides et serra les poings. Il ne disait rien qu'elle ne savait déjà, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle apprécier d'entendre certaines vérités.

-J'avais une dette envers Kakashi et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai accepté de t'entraîner durant le mois. Il m'a demandé de t'apprendre des choses basiques, de te donner quelques exercices de control de chakra, de t'aider à améliorer ton endurance et de te fournir des livres de médecine avec suffisamment de textes d'anatomie pour t'aider à qualifier d'experte en la matière.

Genma ne manqua pas la grimace que la jeune fille tentait de retenir.

-C'est ce que je comptais faire, continua-t-il sans lui laisser de temps de répondre. Mais j'ai examiné ta performance durant l'examen. Apparemment tu as eu un score parfait sans avoir à tricher durant la première partie et durant la seconde partie, tu as réussi à battre l'héritière du clan Yamanaka à l'aide d'un taïjutsu plutôt bon pour une genin qui a gradué si récemment. Et si toi, tu me disais ce que tu voulais que je t'apprenne ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

Sakura ouvrit de gros yeux ronds.

 **-Je crois que je suis amoureuse,** soupira Inner.

-Genjutsu, répondit-elle en ignorant son for intérieur, le cœur battant fort contre sa poitrine.

-Autre chose ? Demanda Genma. Briefe-moi sur tes capacités et tout ce que tu aimerais apprendre, on verra ensuite ce qu'on peut faire. Je ne peux pas t'aider, si je ne sais pas de quoi tu es déjà capable.

-J'aimerais apprendre le genjutsu, répéta Sakura. J'ai lu des pages et des pages de théorie sur le sujet, tout ce qu'il me manque c'est de mettre en pratique ce que je sais. Mon control de chakra est excellent, je n'ai jamais eu de problèmes de ce côté. Mon taïjutsu s'est amélioré grâce à Gai-sensei et je compte continuer à m'entraîner avec mon amie Tenten. Je sais manier le naginata même si je ne suis pas très douée. Pour les textes médicaux, c'est inutile, j'ai déjà toute une bibliothèque que j'ai appris par cœur chez moi. J'aimerais aussi commencer mon entraînement de ninjutsu. Je connais déjà mon élément, débita-t-elle à toute vitesse.

-Tu sais que la manipulation d'élément est quelque chose de très avancée ? Ça peut te prendre des mois à apprendre, certains mettent des années.

-Je sais, mais il y a une technique doton en particulier que je veux apprendre qui me sera utile contre Temari. Je peux toujours apprendre la manipulation d'élément après l'examen.

-Très bien. Allons-y.

-Que…maintenant ? Paniqua Sakura.

-Hai, maintenant, un mois c'est pas beaucoup et on a déjà perdu une journée. Allez, viens.

Sakura suivit Genma-sensei avec un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension. Il n'était pas du tout comme elle se l'était imaginé. La rosette avait pensé trouver quelqu'un de semblable à Kakashi, quelqu'un de désintéressé et qui ne lui apprendrait que le minimum pour conserver son énergie. Mais il n'était pas du tout comme ça. Genma-sensei était décontracté, ça c'était certain, mais il semblait intéressé par son développement et comptait lui apprendre quelque chose qu'elle rêvait d'apprendre depuis des semaines mais qu'elle n'avait jamais osé demander à Kakashi de lui enseigner. Contrairement à Naruto et Sasuke, ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'exiger à leur sensei de lui apprendre une technique. Peut-être qu'elle était en tort. Peut-être que si elle s'était jointe aux garçons, le jonin aux cheveux gris aurait cédé. Mais Sakura en doutait.

-Le genjutsu n'est pas ma spécialité, admit Genma-sensei lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au terrain d'entraînement n°19. Je laisse ça à mes coéquipiers. Mais je suis compétent. Ce qu'on va faire, c'est tester ta résistance au genjutsu, tu sais comment t'en échapper ?

-Il faut perturber son flux de chakra en le retenant puis en le libérant d'un coup ou s'infliger une douleur suffisamment vive pour reprendre le contrôle de ses sens et chasser le genjutsu de son esprit, récita Sakura.

-C'est exacte. J'espère que tu es prête.

Les trois heures qui suivirent furent un calvaire pour les nerfs de la rosette. Genma-sensei disait qu'il n'était pas un expert et que comparé à ses coéquipiers, il était même pathétique en genjutsu, mais Sakura n'était pas certaine de le croire. Pendant ces trois heures, il lui fit subir le Nakarumi no jutsu encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Sakura, pâle et tremblante arrive à s'en débarrasser sans même avoir à y songer. Nakarumi no jutsu ou _vision de l'enfer_ était la technique que Kakashi avait utilisé sur elle durant le test des cloches. C'était un jutsu plutôt basique de rang D qui usait des peurs de la victime. Genma-sensei disait qu'aucun chûnin qui se respecte ne se laisserait prendre par quelque chose d'aussi simple. Sakura avait d'abord été insultée jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise au bout de deux heures qu'il avait raison. Genma disait que plus un genjutsu était subtile, plus il était difficile de le cerner. Et le Nakarumi no jutsu n'avait rien de subtil. Il était même…plutôt brutal.

Durant cette première journée, Sakura en apprit plus sur le l'art de l'illusion qu'en six mois.

-Je veux que tu mémorises toutes ces sensations, Sakura. Tu n'as pas l'avantage d'un dojutsu ou de sens supérieur comme les Inuzuka mais tu as un esprit analytique parfait pour cette discipline. Retiens toutes ces sensations, parce que bientôt ce sera à toi de les faire sentir à tes victimes. Quand tu crées une illusion, tu dois songer à chaque détail. Montrer à quelqu'un l'image d'un corps ensanglanté n'est pas suffisant, tu dois aussi donner l'illusion de l'odeur et apprendre à instiller la peur dans ta victime, c'est compris ?

Sakura hocha la tête et retint un gémissement de douleur quand ce simple geste lui donna un sentiment de vertige.

-Allez, viens. Tu as bien mérité une pause. Et si tu me disais ce que tu as prévu pour ton futur match contre la Suna-nin ?

Sakura s'exécuta avec reconnaissance.

Quelque chose lui disait que ce mois allait être difficile autant pour son corps que pour son esprit…Et Sakura adorait ça. Elle accueillerait avec joie toutes les difficultés, tous les challenges et toutes les cicatrices qu'on lui lancerait si ça voulait dire qu'elle ne serait plus jamais aussi vulnérable qu'elle l'avait été dans la forêt de la mort.

* * *

Le jour, Sakura s'entraînait jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir tenir debout. Le soir, elle faisait des cauchemars avec pour vedette le Hebi Sannin. Même Inner ne pouvait pas la protéger des cauchemars, quand son esprit épuisé était à son plus vulnérable. Le fait d'être soumise au Nakarumi no jutsu pendant le jour ne l'aidait pas à passer de meilleures nuits. Sa nouvelle insomnie lui avait au moins permit de faire un peu de rangement dans sa chambre. Sakura peignit les murs de sa chambre en bleu clair (le rose de ses murs ressemblant un peu trop à la couleur du sang et à la chair de la kunoichi de Kusa qu'Orochimaru avait… _revêtit_ ). Elle remplaça son lit occidental par un futon (son ancien lit, lui donnant l'impression d'être sur un autel prête à être sacrifié). Elle réorganisa sa bibliothèque par ordre alphabétique et finit de lire tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur l'art de l'illusion.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Genma-sensei lui apprit trois genjutsu plutôt basique et lui avait ordonné de s'entraîner encore et encore et de les améliorer jusqu'à ce qu'elle se les approprie complètement. Sakura arrivait à performer le Nakarumi no jutsu, le Kokoangyô no jutsu qui donnait à la victime l'illusion d'être plongé dans le noir et le Konoki azaru no jutsu qui permettait de changer l'apparence d'un objet. Le tokubetsu jonin fut suffisamment aimable pour la laisser s'entraîner sur lui et l'avait même complimenté sur son control de chakra et la rapidité avec laquelle, elle avait réussi à apprendre ces trois jutsu. Mais Sakura n'était toujours pas satisfaite. Elle voulait maîtriser ses quelques techniques à la perfection comme elle avait appris à maîtriser les techniques de l'académie. Elle arrivait à réaliser le henge avec seulement un seul mudrâ, pouvait créer des bunshins avec seulement deux mudra et elle n'avait besoin de faire aucun signe pour réaliser le kawarimi (un préféré de Kakashi-sensei).

Elle savait qu'un excellent illusionniste n'avait besoin d'aucun mudrâ pour réaliser de genjutsu. Et Sakura avait toujours été ambitieuse.

Genma-sensei lui avait également démontré comment performer le Doton : Doryûeki, la technique de mur de terre. Le mur de Sakura était plutôt pathétique et au bout de trois essais, la rosette s'évanouissait à chaque fois sous le coup de l'épuisement mais refusait catégoriquement de s'arrêter ou d'abandonner.

Apparemment, ses réserves de chakra étaient encore plus pathétiques que sa performance. Pour sa défense, le jutsu avait beau être plutôt basique, le Doryûeki restait une technique de rang B.

Genma disait qu'elle était cinglée, quant à Sakura, elle blâmait Naruto et son nindo pour sa témérité. Son coéquipier blond l'avait influencé plus qu'elle ne s'en était rendu compte.

Genma lui avait conseillé de méditer pour élargir ses réserves, mais c'était une solution qui demandait du temps, et le temps était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas. Alors comme alternative à la méditation, Sakura s'entraîna jusqu'à l'épuisement tous les jours jusqu'à accroître ses réserves petit à petit.

Mais Genma ne pouvait lui accorder que ses après-midi, ayant d'autres obligations à honorer, et le matin, Sakura était libre d'exécuter la routine d'échauffement qu'elle s'était créée avec Gai et Lee avant de s'entraîner avec Tenten. Cette dernière était extrêmement exigeante quand il s'agissait d'armes et demandait à ce que Sakura donne le meilleur d'elle-même tous les jours. Sakura peaufina son taïjutsu et son maniement du naginata jusqu'à s'améliorer de façon remarquable. Elle réussit même à battre son amie une ou deux fois, même si l'aînée gardait le dessus la plupart du temps. En parlant de la brunette, Sakura mit ses sentiments de côtés pour pouvoir se concentrer sur son examen. La rosette ne connaissait pas exactement la nature de ses sentiments, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle ressentait _quelque chose_ pour Tenten mais que ce n'était pas le moment d'y songer. Elle devait plutôt se concentrer à devenir plus forte et plus rapide. Elle avait fait des progrès, c'était certain mais ce n'était toujours pas suffisant.

La rosette n'arriverait sans doute jamais au niveau de Gai-sensei, Lee et Neiji au combat au corps à corps, mais elle était décidée à devenir excellente.

Gai-sensei (qui n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à lui accorder mais qui s'arrêtait de temps à autres pour crier des encouragements) l'avait sermonné d'avoir oublié d'enlever ses poids durant son match avant de la féliciter et de lui promettre des poids encore plus lourd, une fois l'examen terminé…Tenten l'avait regardé avec tellement de pitié en entendant cette nouvelle…pour sa part, Sakura avait pitié pour ses muscles. Elle commençait à peine à être à l'aise avec ses poids de trente kilos et voilà que Gai voulait la voir de nouveau ramper…Bien sûr, elle pourrait tricher en utilisant du chakra, mais ce serait contre-productif sur le long terme.

Pendant dix jours, ce fut sa routine…jusqu'au retour de ses parents.

Sakura était rentrée chez elle après une séance rigoureuse avec Genma, ses réserves de chakra étaient pratiquement à sèche et elle était au bord de l'épuisement d'où la raison pour laquelle, elle n'avait pas senti la présence de sa mère.

-Sakura ! Cria sa mère en la prenant dans ses bras.

La rosette se tendit comme un arc et dû déployer des efforts considérables pour éviter de reculer. C'était sa mère, se dit-elle pour se calmer, ce n'était que sa mère. Personne ne l'attaquait…ça n'empêcha pas Sakura de s'en vouloir de ne pas être plus attentive.

-Hahaue…

-Oh, comme tu as grandi ! Regardes-toi ! Tu t'es coupé les cheveux, tu as changé tes vêtements et regardes moi ses hanches, tu deviens une vraie jeune fille ! S'exclama Mebuki Haruno en se reculant, les mains posées sur les épaules de sa fille pour mieux l'observer.

Sakura se sentit comme une étrangère, un imposteur, comme si elle n'était pas à sa place dans les bras de sa propre mère. Ça faisait tellement longtemps…

-Okaeri, Hahaue, dit-elle enfin.

-Tadaima, musume.

Mebuki embrassa sa fille sur le front avant de la forcer à s'asseoir à table.

-Ton père est allé faire des courses pendant que je défaisais nos affaires, il n'y avait absolument rien à manger, comment ça se fait ?

-J'étais occupée avec mon entraînement, expliqua Sakura doucement.

-Comment ça se passe ? Demanda la mère gentiment en passant ses doigts dans la chevelure de sa fille.

-Ca peut aller, répondit Sakura évasivement. Comment va Chichiue ?

-Il sera bientôt de retour, tu pourras lui demander toi-même, je veux savoir tout ce que j'ai manqué.

Sakura expliqua alors qu'elle était en train de se préparer pour la phase finale des examens chûnin, lui parla un peu de son équipe avant de vite changer de sujet pour lui parler de Tenten et de l'équipe 9. Lorsque sa mère lui demanda si elle était heureuse d'être dans la même équipe que Sakura, cette dernière ne tenta même pas de cacher sa grimace. Son premier amour était bel et bien révolu. La rosette censura énormément dans son récit pour se concentrer sur les points positifs. Elle n'avait pas le droit de parler d'Orochimaru, mais il y avait d'autres évènements dans sa vie que la jeune fille refusa d'avouer à sa mère.

-Tu ne deviendras peut-être pas chûnin du premier coup, mais je suis extrêmement fière de toi, lui dit sa mère au bout d'un moment.

Sakura sourit mais ne répondit pas. Elle savait que ses chances d'être promu étaient ridiculement maigres. Elle n'était pas Naruto, Sasuke ou Neiji. Et même des siècles d'entraînement ne l'aideraient pas face à quelqu'un comme Gaara. Elle était juste Sakura. Elle avait peut-être vaincu Ino, ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose au finale de gagner contre quelqu'un dont la spécialité n'était pas le combat direct.

Sa famille n'avait jamais compté de jonin et ses parents, bien que chûnin depuis plusieurs années, n'étaient pas des combattants remarquables. Ils étaient des experts en infiltration. Et comme tout expert dans cette discipline, ils devaient savoir se fondre dans la masse et paraître insignifiant. Mebuki et Kizashi Haruno étaient doués dans leur domaine. Mais quand il s'agissait de combat…aucun des deux n'étaient très doués. La famille Haruno ne produisait de shinobi que depuis trois générations, ce qui était loin d'être suffisant pour bâtir un clan. Ils n'avaient développé aucune technique, ne possédait rien que Sakura puisse hériter et pendant un temps, la jeune fille avait éprouvée du ressentiment envers ses parents de ne rien pouvoir lui apprendre contrairement à ses camarades. Le ressentiment n'avait pas duré. Ses parents étaient rarement à la maison et la rosette ne voulait pas passer le peu de temps qu'elle avait avec eux à se disputer pour des choses qu'ils ne pouvaient pas contrôler.

-Tu m'as manqué, Hahaue, dit-elle enfin.

-Oh, tu nous as manqué aussi musume, répondit Mebuki en serrant sa fille contre elle.

Sakura se détendit enfin dans les bras chaleureux de sa mère.

Elle ne savait pas pendant combien de temps ses parents comptaient rester, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle ferait mieux d'en profiter.

* * *

Deux semaines avant le jour J, Sakura arriva au terrain d'entrainement n° 19 légèrement essoufflée. Elle avait dû courir pour ne pas être en retard.

Avec ses parents de retour au village, la rosette n'avait littéralement plus une minute à elle. Elle refusait d'alléger son entraînement et peinait à accorder du temps à ses parents. Se sentant trop coupable pour leur dire qu'elle était fatiguée et n'avait pas de temps pour socialiser, Sakura se forçait donc à passer au moins quelques heures par jour avec eux. La jeune fille n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point il était difficile de réunir ces deux aspects de sa vie. Ça, c'était un peu arrangé quand Kizashi décida de lui apprendre à concocter quelques poisons et que Mebuki insista pour gâter sa fille en lui achetant de nouveaux vêtements de kunoichi.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au lieu de rendez-vous, Sakura fut étonnée de trouver Genma déjà présent. Il était accompagné d'un garçon à qui elle ne donnait pas plus de vingt ans. Il était extrêmement beau, avec des boucles noires, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres et de longs cils qui la rendirent jalouse. Il ressemblait étrangement à Sasuke et à juger par sa chemise à col montant, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il soit un Uchiha même s'il ne portait pas d'uchiwa sur sa personne. Sakura elle-même avait cessé de porter le symbole de sa famille sous les conseils de Tenten qui avait admis avec des joues roses, que le symbole des Haruno lui donnait envie de lancer un kunaï.

-Ohayo, Genma-sensei, dit-elle lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur. Est-ce que je suis en retard ? Demanda-t-elle.

Genma n'était pas Kakashi, mais il n'était pas non plus la personne la plus ponctuelle au monde. Sakura avait l'habitude d'être la première arrivée et d'attendre quelques minutes avant de le voir venir.

-Pas du tout, Sakura. Je suis arrivé en avance pour te dire que je ne pourrais pas continuer à t'entraîner. Je dois remplacer ton ancien examinateur pour les examens et la règle dit que je ne peux pas entraîner un participant. Je suis désolé.

-Oh…

Sakura fit de son mieux pour cacher sa déception et hocha la tête doucement pour dire qu'elle comprenait. Elle n'en voulait pas à Genma. Mais elle mentirait, si elle disait ne pas ressentir la soudaine envie de pleurer. Elle attendait juste d'avoir un peu d'intimité pour ça.

-Mais ne t'en fais pas, je t'ai ramené mon coéquipier pour t'aider pendant les deux semaines à venir. Sakura Haruno, je te présente Shisui Uchiha, le seul Uchiha que je connaisse à avoir un sens de l'humour.

Sakura observa timidement le garçon avant de s'incliner poliment.

-Prenez soin de moi, Uchiha-san.

Shisui laissa échapper un rire.

Sakura était certaine de n'avoir jamais vu de Uchiha rire.

Même les plus jeunes, encore à l'académie ne riaient pas. Ils étaient soit stoïque, soit des crétins arrogants persuadés d'être au-dessus de tout le monde.

-Maa, pas besoin d'être aussi formelle. Gen n'a pas mentit, t'es vraiment polie. Appelles-moi Shisui.

Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'elle reconnut sa voix. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait entendu, il venait de la sauver du Hebi Sannin. Ce qui voulait dire que Genma avait été présent dans cette maudite forêt ce jour-là…

-Hai, Shisui-san.

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel de façon joueuse avant de lui tapoter la tête gentiment comme si elle était un petit chiot.

-Bon, bah je vous laisse les enfants. Faites pas de bêtises, s'exclama Genma en lançant un regard faussement menaçant à son coéquipier.

Ce dernier fit un clin d'œil à Sakura qui devenait de plus en plus mal à l'aise face à cet Uchiha si étrange. Il était tellement… _normal_.

Genma enleva abruptement le senbon qu'il avait dans la bouche pour le placer dans celle de Sakura. La rosette rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux face à baiser indirecte.

-Si jamais il t'embête, n'hésite pas à enfoncer ce senbon dans son…

-Oui, bon, et si tu nous laissais, l'interrompit Shisui. J'ai des choses à lui apprendre et toi, tu as un rapport à rédiger.

Lorsque Genma s'en alla (non sans grommeler des insultes inintelligibles), Shisui se retourna avec un sourire un peu trop large pour être naturel.

-A nous deux, maintenant…

Sakura ressentit l'étrange envie de s'enfuir.

-Avant de pouvoir t'aider, il faudrait que je connaisse ton style de combat et évalues tes compétences.

-Oh, je m'entraîne au…

-Pas besoin que tu me le dises…je préfère adopter une approche plus…directe.

Sakura pencha la tête de côté sans trop comprendre ou son aîné voulait en venir.

Elle s'apprêtait à demander clarification quand Shisui décida que de lui lancer des shurikens étaient une bonne façon de jauger sa capacité de réaction.

-Eeep… !

Si Sakura n'avait pas l'habitude de Tenten et de sa manie de lui lancer des objets pointues, jamais elle n'aurait esquivé à temps.

-Tu as de bons réflexes pour une genin, commenta-t-il.

Sakura n'eut pas le temps de lancer l'insulte qui lui brûlait la langue que Shisui lui lança cette fois des senbon.

Cette fois-ci, la genin n'en esquiva qu'un sur trois. Les deux autres aiguilles s'enfoncèrent sur ses deux épaules et un petit cri de douleur lui échappa malgré elle.

-Hmm, pas assez rapide. Nous allons devoir travailler sur ça.

-Attend une minute ! Protesta Sakura.

-La vie n'attend personne !

Shisui laissa échapper son intention meurtrière, tout en maintenant son expression joviale. Shisui ne dégageait peut-être pas la même malveillance qu'Orochimaru, mais Sakura déglutit quand même. Quelque chose lui disait que le garçon était probablement plus dangereux qu'il n'en avait l'air…comme tout bon shinobi.

-D'ici la fin du mois, ton endurance et ta vélocité auront doublés, parole d'honneur !

Sakura n'eut pas le temps de crier que les shinobi n'avaient pas d'honneur lorsqu'elle dû faire un grand bond en arrière pour éviter un kunaï ou était accroché un tag explosif. La rosette sentit une vague de chaleur s'abattre sur son visage. Si elle n'avait pas bougé à temps…

-TU ES CINGLE ! Cria-t-elle.

Sakura cligna des yeux et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Shisui qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la clairière une demi-seconde plus tôt était dorénavant le nez à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Eeep !

-Je préfère le terme excentrique ! Dit-il avec un large sourire.

Shisui tenta d'abattre son poing contre sa tempe mais Sakura n'avait pas passé ces derniers mois en compagnie de l'équipe Gai sans rien apprendre. Elle para le coup à l'aide de son avant-bras et ne grimaça même pas face à la force de son adversaire. Shisui était fort. Mais Gai était encore plus fort. Sakura savait que son taïjutsu était décent, mais elle était suffisamment humble et intelligente pour reconnaître que de tenter d'engager Shisui au corps à corps était stupide. Il était plus grand, plus fort et aussi rapide que Gai-sensei…Sakura n'avait pas d'autres choix que de rester éloigné.

-Première leçon : Ne jamais quitter l'adversaire des yeux. Sauf bien sûr si tu as un dojutsu dont personne n'a jamais entendu parler.

Sakura fit un saut arrière. Shisui était là. Elle sauta sur un arbre. Shisui était là. Ou qu'elle aille, ce maudit garçon était là, toujours en train d'émettre de l'intention meurtrière et de sourire comme s'il était témoin de quelque chose d'hilarant, une blague qu'il était le seul à connaître. Il ne lui laissait pas le choix.

Avec un grognement de frustration, la fille tenta de lui donner un coup de pied circulaire mais Shisui n'eut qu'à reculer calmement pour éviter que son pied ne s'abatte contre son visage. Il souriait toujours calmement et ça commençait sérieusement à l'agacer…

* * *

Cette première séance avec Shisui-senpai apprit à Sakura quelques leçons inestimables. Premièrement, tenter de placer un Uchiha sous un genjutsu était incroyablement stupide comme le lui avait fait « gentiment » remarquer le garçon. Deuxièmement, son taïjutsu était peut-être acceptable, garder ses poids face à un adversaire mille fois plus talentueux, fort et rapide était encore plus stupide que l'idée du genjutsu (sans ses poids, elle avait failli réussir à toucher Shisui). Troisièmement, son shurikenjutsu laissait à désirer (toucher une cible mouvante était plus difficile que de toucher un tronc d'arbre innocent. Quatrièmement, ne jamais ou que ce soit dans n'importe quelle situation sortir, sans son naginata…Elle aurait bien aimé s'en servir contre son nouveau sensei…Cinquièrement, toujours être en mouvement. A moins de vouloir ressembler à un hématome ambulant.

-Et bien, on a du boulot à faire, soupira Shisui.

 **-Il est peut-être canon, j'aimerais quand même bien lui refaire le portrait** , grommela Inner.

Sakura qui était face contre terre, épuisée, sale et meurtrie songea sérieusement à changer de carrière pendant une seconde.

-Je te déteste, gémit-elle.

Au diable la politesse. Shisui Uchiha ne méritait pas qu'elle censure ses pensées.

-Aw, tu me brises le cœur.

Sakura releva la tête pour le fusiller du regard avant de la laisser de nouveau retomber. Elle était si fatiguée…tous ses membres la faisaient souffrir et paraissaient aussi mou que de la gélatine. Respirer était douloureux et elle n'avait toujours pas finit son entraînement…

Changer de carrière devenait de plus en plus tentant…

Shisui s'assit en tailleur face à elle et soupira.

-Ton taïjutsu est plutôt bon…mais tu manques de souplesse. Tu es une fille, tu devrais pouvoir te contorsionner facilement, alors entraines toi la dessus. Ton genjutsu aussi est plutôt bon, sachant que tu t'y es mise si récemment, n'ait pas peur d'expérimenter mais ne le fais pas sur tes camarades, tu risques de causer des dommages irréparables, mieux vaut t'entraîner sur des ennemis…Genma m'a dit que tu étais nulle en ninjutsu mais ton kawarimi était impressionnant.

C'est avec un soupire que Sakura se releva difficilement pour se mettre en position du tailleur elle aussi.

-C'est mon mur de boue qui est pathétique, avoua-t-elle. Je me suis entraîné au Kawarimi pendant des mois parce que c'était le seul jutsu que je connaissais.

-Hmm, tu as un bon control de chakra, bien meilleur que pas mal de jonins que je connais…le ninjutsu ne devrait pas te poser de problème, tu as juste besoin de t'entraîner. Maîtriser un élément n'est pas facile, mais ce n'est pas impossible même pour une genin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, senpai ?

-Tout d'abord, pour te féliciter d'avoir survécu à ton premier jour avec moi…

Shisui ignora superbement le regard mauvais qu'il reçut pour continuer :

-Je vais t'apprendre le meilleur jutsu de tous les temps et dont je suis expert selon ma très humble opinion.

Devant l'air peu impressionné de Sakura, Shisui demanda :

-Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de Shunshin no Shisui ?

La rosette haussa un sourcil et lui adressa un regard condescendant.

-Non, sérieusement ? Le shinobi le plus rapide de Hi no Kuni depuis l'éclair jaune ? Shunshin no Shisui, le plus beau et le plus rapide Uchiha que la terre ait jamais porté ?

Est-ce que c'était de la pitié qu'il voyait dans les yeux verts de la jeune fille ?

-Est-ce que tu veux apprendre le shunshin, oui ou non ?!

Sakura hocha la tête avec vigueur…c'était mieux.

* * *

-Ton nouvel entraîneur, c'est Shunshin no Shisui ? Demanda Tenten sous le choc.

Les deux jeunes filles étaient en train de s'étirer en s'aidant l'une l'autre. Elles se faisaient face, assises par terre et se forçaient à faire le grand écart chacune à leur tour. Sakura était bien décidé à améliorer sa souplesse et n'avait pas hésité à demander à son amie de l'aide. Etirer ses membres de cette façon était douloureux mais Sakura avait commencé à développer une tolérance à la douleur physique depuis sa première séance avec Gai-sensei. Tenten en sa qualité de vétéran ne se plaignait pas, elle non plus. Elle avait subi bien pire.

-Comment ça se fait que tu connais tout le monde ? Demanda Sakura exaspérée.

-Deux mots : Bingo book. Shisui Uchiha est un prodige, tout le monde le connait. Il parait que Kiri est terrifié par lui.

-Je pensais que le prodige du clan Uchiha, c'était Itachi.

-Le clan Uchiha ne peut pas se contenter d'un seul génie par génération, répondit la brunette en haussant les épaules. Comment il est ?

-Il est…bizarre. Pour un Uchiha. Il sourit, il fait des blagues, il est sociable…s'il ne ressemblait pas autant à Sasuke, je penserais qu'il a été adopté.

-Et il est bien ? Comme sensei je veux dire.

Sakura grimaça.

-Il est extra, admit-t-elle de mauvaise grâce. Il m'a aidé à améliorer mon mur de boue et à commencer à m'apprendre le shunshin. Il est beaucoup plus motivé que Kakashi et Genma réunit et beaucoup moins excentrique que Gai. Il dit que si je m'améliore suffisamment dans quelques jours, il m'offrira deux autres techniques de mon choix.

Tenten observa la mine renfrogné de son amie et devina :

-Tu ne sais pas quoi demander comme technique ?

-Non, gémit-elle. J'hésite entre genjutsu et ninjutsu. Shisui dit que lorsque j'aurais vraiment maîtrisé le genjutsu, je n'aurais besoin que d'une ou deux techniques, facile à modifier, alors je devrais choisir le ninjutsu, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je suis tellement pathétique avec mon élément que je me demande si je ne ferais pas mieux de juste me concentrer sur mon taïjutsu et…

-Hey, du calme, lui dit Tenten en arrêtant de la pousser à s'étirer d'avantage. Tu t'en fais trop, Sakura. C'est pas la fin du monde si tu n'apprends pas tout en un mois.

-Je sais, mais je veux vraiment battre Temari.

Tenten soupira. Elle ne voulait pas décourager Sakura, mais elle avait elle-même combattu la kunoichi de Suna et savait que les chances de gagner de son amie étaient proches de zéro.

-Ecoutes, Sakura. Tu t'es incroyablement amélioré en très peu de temps. Et pour une rookie, tu es vraiment douée mais…Temari a quinze ans, c'est la sœur de Gaara, la fille du Kazekage et elle est mortelle avec son éventail…j'ai perdu lamentablement et je ne veux pas que tu…

-Tenten, l'interrompit la rosette. Je sais que Temari est plus forte que moi. Ca ne risque pas de changer en quelques semaines. Mais j'ai un plan, fais-moi confiance.

C'était vrai que Sakura n'était pas plus forte que son adversaire. Elle en était consciente. Mais si fréquenter Naruto lui avait appris une chose, c'était qu'une bonne dose de détermination pouvait faire des miracles. La rosette n'avait pas la force brute de son camarade, son endurance, ni son inébranlable foi qu'elle arriverait à atteindre son but quoiqu'il advienne. Mais elle était intelligente. Et si elle pouvait jouer sur ses forces et sur les faiblesses de son adversaire, elle savait qu'elle pouvait gagner. Sakura observa le visage anxieux de son amie. Tenten était juste inquiète pour elle, elle le savait. Mais ça n'empêchait pas la rosette de vouloir que son amie ait confiance en elle.

-D'accord, soupira Tenten. Je te fais confiance. Mais essayes de faire autre chose que de t'entraîner de temps en temps, ok ? Et si on allait visiter Lee bientôt ? Je sais que ça lui ferait plaisir de te voir.

-Ça marche, conclut Sakura.

Quelques minutes avant que les filles n'aient à se séparer, Sakura dit ce qui la tracassait depuis quelques temps.

-Tu sais, si tu avais varié tes talents, tu aurais pu gagner contre Termai, dit-elle. Le katon a l'avantage sur le futon. Vous favorisez toutes les deux le combat à longue distance, elle avec son éventail et toi avec ton bukijutsu. Ses techniques rendent les tiennes inefficaces. Si tu avais riposté avec du feu…

-J'aurais pu gagner, gémit Tenten horrifiée sous le coup de cette réalisation.

Sakura sourit gentiment à son amie. Elle aimait Tenten. Non, elle l'adorait. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle voulait que la brunette ne se limite pas à une seule spécialité. Tout comme Tenten la rendait plus forte, elle voulait elle aussi contribuer et la rendre plus forte.

-Et on aurait été adversaire pendant la phase finale de l'examen…je ne veux vraiment pas avoir à t'affronter, Tenten. Tu connais toutes mes techniques, plaisanta Sakura.

-Hmm, j'ai intérêt à apprendre de nouvelles choses si je ne veux pas que ma kouhai me dépasse. Je vais chercher Gai-sensei pour lui demander s'il peut m'aider avec ma manipulation d'élément. Merci Sakura !

Tenten la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre elle, la cadette se sentit rougir et bégaya que ce n'était rien. La brunette s'apprêtait à s'en aller quand elle se ravisa et se tourna vers son amie une dernière fois avant de partir.

-Et tu as intérêt à m'apprendre le shunshin !

Sakura sourit.

Ça faisait du bien d'être celle qui réconfortait de temps en temps.

* * *

-Plus haut la jambe. Tends tes muscles abdominaux ! Ne ferme pas les yeux, Sakura. Ne reste pas immobile, bon sang, t'es pas une Hyûga ! Reste constamment en mouvement.

Avec un cri de frustration Sakura tenta d'abattre son poing contre le torse de Shisui mais ce dernier esquiva à l'aide de son maudit shunshin. Sakura pouvait jurer que ce n'était pas un shunshin normal. Si elle n'avait pas peur d'enfler son ego, la jeune fille demanderait au garçon s'il était sûr de ne pas avoir accidentellement développé le Hirashin. Le poing de Sakura s'abattit contre un tronc d'arbre ou elle créa un petit cratère sans le vouloir.

Elle pivota sur une jambe et repoussa l'Uchiha à l'aide d'un coup de pied. Ce dernier observait le cratère d'un air légèrement inquiet.

-Essayes d'étendre tes sens, si tu arrives à sentir le chakra de ton adversaire, il ne pourra pas te prendre par surprise.

-J'essaye mais il faut que je me concentre, répliqua Sakura tout en sautant dans les airs pour mettre de la distance entre elle et le garçon.

Depuis plus d'une demi-heure que leur match avait commencé, elle commençait à fatiguer. Shisui ne lui laissait jamais une minute de paix durant leur entraînement.

-Apprends à faire deux choses à fois, dit la voix de Shisui situé derrière elle.

Sakura se pencha pour éviter de se prendre un coup de pied au crâne mais ne réussit pas à parer le coup de poing aux côtes qui suivit. La rosette sentit son oxygène lui échapper de ses poumons, tandis qu'elle était propulsée dans les airs. Elle retomba comme une poupée de chiffon sur le terrain d'entraînement et se releva avec difficulté.

-Tu tiens encore debout ? Demanda Shisui avec son éternel sourire stupide.

Sakura le fusilla du regard.

-Tu sais très bien que nos matchs ne servent à rien, grogna la fille. Mon genjutsu ne marche pas sur toi, mon shunshin est bancale, mon mur de boue ne te tient pas à distance et parvient tout juste à me protéger de ta boule de feu, mon taïjutsu est nul et mon naginata…ou est mon naginata ? Demanda Sakura confuse.

Elle s'en était servie au départ de leur match et Shisui n'avait pas hésité une seconde à l'attraper par une main et à le jeter quelque part.

-Ne désespères pas Sakura-chan ! Tu sais que je suis un jonin. Nos matchs t'aident à mettre en pratique ce que tu apprends…et puis, ça t'apprend également à savoir quand il faut engager un ennemi et quand il faut courir…

Sakura fronça les souricls.

-Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Orochimaru ? Moi, j'étais pour courir. C'est mes deux crétins de coéquipiers qui ne voulaient pas.

Sakura ne savait pas si Shisui avait utilisé la technique du déplacement instantanée ou s'il était juste anormalement rapide mais le garçon était tout à coup face à elle, une main contre sa bouche, l'autre sur sa tête.

-Sakura-chan, je pensais que tu avais été prévenue de ne pas en parler.

Sakura se libéra de son emprise.

-Oh, je t'en prie. Je sais que tu étais présent dans la forêt de la mort ce jour-là. J'ai reconnu ta voix, c'est toi qui m'as porté.

Shisui soupira et regarda dans le ciel, l'air de dire : pourquoi moi ?

-Viens, j'ai un petit creux. Et si on mangeait quelque chose avant de reprendre l'entrainement. Tu dois rentrer aujourd'hui ?

-Pas spécialement, répondit la rosette en haussant les épaules. Chichiue continue de m'apprendre à créer des poisons même si je lui ai dit que ça ne servait à rien contre une native de Suna.

-Maa, Sakura-chan. Tu ne devrais pas te concentrer uniquement sur Temari. Même si tu gagnes contre elle, tu auras à affronter quelqu'un d'autre ensuite. Soit le Nara, soit le garçon d'Oto.

Sakura haussa les épaules. La vérité, c'était qu'elle s'en fichait de l'examen. Sa raison de vouloir vaincre Temari était personnelle.

Les deux prirent le chemin du restaurant Akimichi le plus proche et s'installèrent avec soulagement. Du moins, Sakura s'installa avec soulagement. Shisui, lui, n'avait pas l'air de s'être entraîné du tout, alors que la jeune fille avec encore du mal à respirer. Si elle n'avait pas l'habitude de Gai-sensei, Lee, Naruto et de leur endurance de folie, alors elle en aurait été incroyablement agacée. Mais Sakura avait longtemps accepté le fait qu'elle avait besoin de s'entraîner dix fois plus que ses camarades si elle voulait un jour combler le gouffre qui les séparait.

-Je voulais te remercier, dit tout à coup Shisui, après qu'ils aient commandés deux assiettes de Yakitori.

-De quoi ? Demanda-t-elle confuse.

 **-De servir de punchingball gratuitement, peut-être ?**

 _Shut_.

-D'avoir tenté de protéger mon cousin. Je sais que Sasuke n'est pas facile.

Sakura haussa encore une fois les épaules. Elle n'avait pas fait grand-chose. Elle avait juste fait de son mieux pour survivre aux évènements de la forêt et faisait dorénavant de son mieux pour refouler les souvenirs d'Orochimaru.

-Arigatou, Sakura-chan.

-C'est pour ça que tu as accepté de m'entraîner ?

-Il y a un peu de ça. Genma m'a demandé un service et quand j'ai su que c'était toi qu'il entraînait, j'ai dit oui. Tu as un énorme potentiel et je sais que Kakashi-senpai n'est pas…disons exactement le sensei idéal pour quelqu'un comme toi.

-Quelqu'un comme moi ?

-Ecoutes, Kakashi Hatake est un shinobi exceptionnel, il l'était même avant d'obtenir un sharingan mais comme sensei, il ne vaut rien.

-Où tu veux en venir ? Je sais qu'il est nul comme sensei, c'est moi qui dois l'attendre pendant des heures avant qu'il ne daigne venir et souffrir des heures d'exercices de travail d'équipe avec Naruto _et_ Sasuke pendant qu'il lit Icha Icha.

Shisui grimaça. Pauvre fille. A sa place, il aurait été tenté de déserter. Le garçon adorait son cousin, admirait Kakashi et Naruto semblait être un chic type, mais les trois ensemble…Shisui aurait soit déserter, soit commit un meurtre.

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que je voulais juste te donner une chance.

Sakura baissa les yeux pour cacher les larmes qui lui étaient montés aux yeux. N'était-ce pas ce qu'elle avait souhaité ? Que quelqu'un voit quelque chose en elle ? Gai-sensei avait été cette personne, suivit de Tenten. Et voilà que quelqu'un d'autre voyait du potentiel en elle…

-Airgatou, Shisui-senpai.

Shisui lui offrit un large sourire qui lui rappela étrangement Naruto.

- _Dōitashimashite_.

Le garçon et la fille mangèrent en silence pendant quelques temps avant que l'aînée ne demande à son élève si elle avait une idée de ce qu'elle avait envie d'apprendre par la suite. Son mur de boue s'était énormément amélioré, il arriverait à la protéger des rafales de vent de Termari, mais ça restait une technique purement défensive.

-J'aimerais bien apprendre une technique de clone, avoua-t-elle timidement. Naruto a ses kage bunshin mais je sais qu'avec mes réserves de chakra, ce serait du suicide de tenter une technique pareil, mais j'ai vu Zabuza Momochi utiliser le mizu bunshin, alors je me suis dit qu'il devait bien exister un doton bunshin.

-Ça existe, confirma Shisui en hochant la tête.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Shisui réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Zabuza Momochi ?! Quand est-ce que tu as rencontré le démon de Kiri ?!

* * *

 **Tadaaaam ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, please ? pretty please with a cherry on top ?**

 **1)Ma prochaine update sera sans doute sur Shadows and Sunshine (à moins que je ne commence à poster la nouvelle version de Inori ou ma nouvelle histoire sur Sakura) mais soyez patient avec moi, je suis en train de faire le ramadan et comment dire...j'ai la dalle. 2)Les scènes de combat et Itachi sont incroyablement difficile à écrire, vous savez ? Ce dernier est un Gary-Stu et les scènes de combat dans Naruto sont teeeellement longues, mais j'essaye et je continuerais d'essayer jusqu'à ce que vous me suppliez d'arrêter. 3)Si vous avez des critiques, des conseils ou des suggestions, n'hésitez pas, j'adore entendre ce que vous avez à dire et les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir, je ne vais pas mentir. 4) Si vous avez de bonnes fanfictions à me proposer, même les vôtres, j'aimerais beaucoup les lire.**

 **S'il y a des musulmans qui me lisent, Ramadan Mubarek.**

 **Bises,**

 **LS.**


End file.
